The Legend of Zelda: Nayru's Wrath
by The Anti-Franz
Summary: Link returns from Termina unexpectedly and must unravel the mystery of his return. Meanwhile, Hyrule suffers vague but ominous and threatening problems. Do not swing your sword at the obvious! 38,000 Words
1. Chapter 1: Hero Rising

**NOTE: **I write this fan fiction assuming that you have knowledge of the events of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Please do not tell me that some people might not know what happens in these games. If you do not know what happens in said games, and do not want to know until you have experienced them yourself, please do not continue reading. This fan fiction does contain spoilers. Link also does not speak a legible word throughout the fiction. Please note that anything that may seem like a thought of Link's is the equivalent to a text screen when Link finds an item. I also want to note that my somewhat bland title name is because the title I made for it for other sites is a spoiler and would give away the main offender right away. In short, please read and enjoy. I put much time and thought into character development and plot resolving.

**Chapter 1: Hero Rising**

Link trudged through the blankets of snow that engulfed Hyrule Field. The swirling white clouds of ice and wind seared him. His sword felt heavy on his back, and he was horribly frostbitten in the thin walls of his traveling cloak. Link contemplated exactly how unfair the circumstance of his arrival were... He questioned why the Ocarina snug in his tunic didn't have something to turn the weather off. The hero considered stopping to find some sort of shelter; there's no way he could get to or even locate Hyrule Castle in this mass of frost. Unfortunately, chance does not favor the destined.  
Link's vision exploded into a plethora of interesting colors and shapes mixed in the bleak whiteness of his surroundings; he'd been his over the head with a heavy, blunt object. It was impossible to react properly as the offender had knocked Link off balance, making him hit a snowbank hard. He heard very incoherent noises similar to speech, but it was hard to determine if they were human; the ringing in his ears and the merciless wind were beating against his senses. Assuming the worst, Link stayed still, breathing laboriously. His head was lower than his torso, causing things to fumble in his tunic uncomfortably. It felt like something dislodged from the garment and landed on his face. His breathing was heavy, but would the attackers notice? From his journey he had discovered anything that was not two inches from you could not be defined clearly with the naked eye. His traveling cloak had been knocked off, so he was struggling with all his might to stay still in the biting cold. He was very close to shivering violently. Before he decided to get up, and attack what was causing him so much grief, he heard the voices a bit more clearly.  
"What did we hit?", he heard. Link strained his ears with all his might to try to locate the direction of the source of said speech. The wind was preventing him from that task, however, and Link decided that the Goddesses were playing with him.

. . .

Link had come far to this land. He was exhausted. In his childhood days, he had come to be known as a hero. A hero worthy of praise, as he had saved an entire world; the parallel existence of his reality known as Termina. Link was sure it was a different world. He couldn't return to his land through any means. But now he had escaped the universe that praised him almost more than the one he was currently in. His frustration was mounting the moment he had stepped into the frozen wasteland that was Hyrule Field, after his nth time of trying to return through what he had entered through. Link was standing at the usual attempted place, and was staring with something close to fury at the place he had entered. It had been seven years, and he was wondering if he should just quit trying. Termina had been good to him. They had clothed him, given him free food and drink whenever he wanted it, and they questioned him not when he went to the place of his arrival. He did hint several times at every one of his dining tables that each time he left, he may never return. As such, they never developed a close relationship with Link, though most certainly wanted to.

The hero decided to go back to the place he had come from, which was supposedly connected to the Lost Woods. But Link wasn't sure about that back then. Link was in this place, this cursed place, this one-way entrance to the world that was doomed from the start. A place Link had to face fear and trials time and time again, purely to save the ones he cared about. Link was sitting cross-legged, staring at the patch of ground where he had so suddenly appeared from that corridor that haunted his dreams. He was wondering if the Goddesses had wanted it. Thinking reflectively, though, it seemed trouble did not find Link... Link, in reality, found trouble. Just not purposely.

He got up, and stretched. Link wanted to get this over with. He'd brought a traveling cloak in case it was chilly in Hyrule; he could never figure out Terminan seasons. He wondered how Zelda and the Kokiri were doing. Had they been worried? Link was also a coveted hero in Hyrule. He knew he should be missed, if the Terminans hailed Link so much. Link sighed at the thought, and lied down on the cold, wet grass. He knew he wasn't going home. The cloak in his arms would never be worn, he would never see Zelda again, and the rest of the Kokiri would never welcome him the same again. He was frustrated with this life in Termina. Everyone looked the same as the people of Hyrule... They were very different, though. Kafei was Link's closest thing to a friend. He knew what it's like to be shoved out of your natural state. Kafei also knew he might never see Link again. But Link was probably going to quit sometime in his life and prove him wrong. Link's negative thinking had triggered a thought. What if he'd be happier if he was in Termina? What if he'd stay out of trouble, and have a good, happy life?

And he promptly landed on his face in the snow.

! ! !

Link was not cold. No. He had passed that point. He was bone-chilled. He was nearing the point in which he would be completely frostbitten. He had to get his limbs moving, or he'd be a block of ice. The voices had been speaking for almost ten minutes. He had not yet identified their names, and he probably knew them; the problem was that he had been gone for several years. He thought about the situation. If it was a familiar person, they'd likely recognize him; he was wearing a fresh tunic in the same design as his old tunic, which was preserved in Termina, on display in the clock tower. He missed the familiar Kokiri tunic feel, though, and was starting to wish he had his old tunic. The white leggings were very thin, too, so his legs weren't protected. Link had to get up, and indeed, he intended to, but should he draw his sword or ask for a hand? This was very difficult. The snow was masking any humanity in the sounds.  
He could make some out, still.  
"No. We shoul -- o that. If that -- we -- and the -- would "  
"May-- and the -- be so "  
"Yes, but that -- because -- ?"

Link was getting furious. He inhaled sharply, pausing in pain when the cold air stung his nose and lungs, and jumped, yelling as he drew his sword. The scene in front of him was burned into his mind, somewhat in blind confusion.

It was Malon and Talon having a pleasant dinner in the back of the milk wagon.

With a wild, reckless abandon of anything he considered even slightly noble, Link leapt into the wagon and shoved one of the steaks into his mouth, rolled over, and lost consciousness. Before totally losing it, though, he felt lifted, like weight was removed from his... face?  
If he had stayed awake a bit longer, though, he would have heard a familiar voice. "... I told you I saw something green."

-Chapter end-


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasant Reunions

**Chapter 2: Pleasant Reunions**

Link awoke, still tasting the meat he had so rudely stuffed in his mouth. His eyes were closed, and he was warm, situated comfortably on something that had to be a bed. He thought of Malon. Did she really recognize him? Most could not have mistaken him for anyone less than the Hero of Time. Which is probably why he was in this warm comfy... Bed? Link didn't care at the moment. He rubbed temples in thought, eyes still closed. The fingers on his head betrayed the presence of an outline on his face. Link opened his eyes, and was greeted with Malon's dimly lit room. There were a few candles lit, and he very well might have been in a bed. He felt the bed, and found it surprisingly lumpy. The bed could have been a cow. Link never knew what to expect in his life anymore. For all he knew he could be laying on a cow. Lost in thought, the hero was staring at a mirror in the opposite side of the room. He hopped off the bed. Someone had put his cloak on a chair which had previously been facing the bed he was laying in. Link looked at it fondly; he had thought he would never wear it. Even though the cloak had not served him well at all, he considered it something he loved from his previous home. He was in Hyrule. He had made it.

Link approached the mirror, still wearing the tunic that had previously sheltered him, however poorly, from the cold. He was glad that whoever gave him a bed was so kind as to remove some of the extra equipment from his person, though. The Sword he had received from the Great Fairy herself was sitting innocently on the same chair his cloak was draped over. If anything was good about being an adult, it's that things that were difficult to wield before were easier now. Link had trained himself to wield the sword with one hand and had been using it as his primary form of protection. He was content at this moment. His many masks were still stored in his tunic, though, and they were getting uncomfortable, so he removed a couple and tossed them onto the bed. Among them, he dislodged the Fierce Deity Mask. It stared, emotionless, at the ceiling. Link stared a bit at the mask, as if staring at it would help him better understand what the thing was. Its seemingly emotionless glare was as mysterious as the thing that had given it to him. He broke his gaze from the mask and stared at the mirror.

Even in the dim light, he could see the previous presence of a very heavy something. Link felt his face again. the outline was still there. How long had he been out? He examined the imprint more closely. The odd shape jolted Link's memory. The outline was very curvy and irregular. The Stone Mask! In all the confusion and numbing cold he did not notice that the wagon hitting him had knocked the Stone Mask onto his face! It made perfect sense. That's why they didn't help sooner. The Stone Mask had the power to render the wearer completely unnoticeable. That's why they saw him when he jumped in. The mask fell off when he stood up, as Link had not properly strapped the accessory to his face. Link searched furiously for the mask; it was possibly one of the most useful masks in his possession. When he found nothing, he searched the room. There was nothing. The dresser supporting the mirror yielded women's clothing, so Link completely dropped the idea of searching it again.

Link was in the middle of looking under the bed, being very uncomfortable in the small gap between the floor and the mattress, when he heard the door open. Link froze, but he had had enough of freezing, so he relaxed, and assumed it was Talon, or Malon. The latter being more likely, he tried to get out from under the bed clumsily, scratching himself on the edge of the bed. He got up, brushed himself off, and cleared his throat. He saw Malon, so much like Cremia, standing before him. He's seen Malon as an adult before as well, so he was not surprised at her grown form. He had seen the older Romani, too, and knew what Malon would look like as well. Not much difference, as it had always been. Same shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, white and purple dress... It was apparently the standard for such a person. However, Link was not used to such a concerned face from her.  
"... Link!", she spoke, "We all had thought you had disappeared forever! Was it bad? You were sleeping restlessly."

Link was expecting this. He thought he had left forever as well. He explained some of the situation to her; just not the disturbing similarities of the residents; he thought she might think of him as askew from his trip, as most of it was very frightening, even in description. "Hmm... Well, I guess that means you're back for a while, then. We know you're not used to this kind of cold; the seasons are all confused! This kind of cold isn't natural for this time of year. The blizzard just barged in a couple days ago!" She looked away from his gaze, "It's been very... Wrong since you left. Everything. Oh, and sorry for hitting you with the milk wagon; it's a bumpy road out there... We just stopped to let the horses take a breather. You were sleeping for half an hour though. Are you sure you shouldn't rest?" Link declined, then forgave her, sorry for this unfortunate event, and asked where Talon was. She directed him to the other room, where Talon was sleeping soundly, though Link noticed bags under his eyes; he hadn't been sleeping soundly like this for a while. Link asked if Malon knew where the Stone Mask was, describing its shape and face to her. "We went straight back to the ranch after you passed out. I didn't see a mask."

Link got up, gathered his items, and traveling cloak, thanked Malon, and asked for a heavier cloak. She handed him a thick woolen one, and he left. "Please visit soon! We haven't seen you in ages!" Link looked back smiling slightly, putting his finger to his lips. He then remembered he did not bring Epona. Though it would be better for her, Epona was still in Termina. Link felt very lonely without his beloved horse. He trudged on toward Hyrule Castle, thinking of the fate of the Stone Mask. He would go back and get it when he could see the ground properly. Or if Zelda was so kind to help him out, he could even get the Hylian guards to help him search for it, Link pondered optimistically. He would just have to find out when he got there.

-Chapter End-


	3. Chapter 3: For Old Time's Sake

**Chapter 3: For Old Time's Sake**

Link was nearing the castle; the snow let up a little allowing his view to broaden a bit more. He felt the crunch of the snow under his feet and wondered what everyone in Termina would think once they discovered Link was gone. Link sighed. He had to say goodbye to a home in Hyrule before, but last time, they knew he was going. This time, they were probably worried. He could see the familiar entrance from afar, which he had seen first in a dream.

_Link was at the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town. The sky was dark and menacing, creating an ominous atmosphere befitting the introduction of a great evil... The drawbridge opened, allowing a man wearing black armor to ride outside the town walls. He was of the Gerudo tribe, a race that boasted dark skin and flaming orange hair. His smile bespoke nothing but wrong intentions..._

Link approached the fantastic walls and the image was clear in his mind. Not much had changed, except they added another tower into the castle, and the bridge was made of new wood. He could smell the faint aroma of cooking food from the chimneys of the town's residents. Link looked longingly at the castle. He broke into a run, careful to keep his of his cloak's hood over his face, and the rest of the cloak on his body. Even his boots may trigger someone's memory. He wanted to continue unabated to Hyrule Castle. Had the Hylian Royal Family known about Termina as well? Had they known Link may have stumbled upon a world of no clear escape? Link had never heard of anyone entering Termina, not even in the Kokiri Forest, where the Lost Woods-- the gateway to the entrance of Termina-- were clear knowledge. Perhaps the Kokiri had kept it a secret from Link as well? Link got to the gate, and entered Castle Town.

Castle Town was emptier than he had left it, but it was still crowded. People in thick cloaks, or small children in more clothing than usual running around chasing the dogs running around the street. There seemed to be a few cats, too. The snow seemed to be a small obstacle for regular life in Hyrule. Link thought in regret about Zora's Domain, still frozen even after the ordeal. The effects of Zelda's spell didn't do much for major changes.

_Zelda and Link were on a plane of existence all to themselves. Everything was white, and they were alone. Link had just defeated Ganon and ended his destructive path. Link was an adult, stripped of his youth by the effects of the Master Sword. Zelda apologized, tears almost forming in her eyes. She expressed her regret that Link couldn't experience his childhood, and, bading farewell, she took Link's Ocarina of Time and sent him back to the point before his adventure and Hyrule's troubles began._

Saria, his close friend, still became a sage and left the Kokiri Forest. The Gerudo continued thieving, however, not from the poor, but steadily increasing with such thievery since the loss of Nabooru, who had become a sage, but Link, having no status in the tribe, could do nothing to prevent them from stealing. Ruto again was afflicted with a fascination with Link, still becoming a sage. Though Zora's Domain froze randomly; no one knew what caused it. Other than small outbursts of wrongdoing, or odd events, Hyrule had remained peaceful.

Link walked through the bustle of the town, unnoticed in the sales, chatter, and general noise of a busy town. Link basked in the noise. He missed Hyrule Castle Town's liveliness. It was something not in trouble. Something that did not to be saved because he knew it was something that persevered. He approached the gates of Hyrule Castle from the entrance south of the castle. A guard stopped him at the gates.  
"This is the entrance to the Castle of the noble Family of Hyrule's loyalty. If you wish to be in audience of royalty, you must have a good reason." Link knew this guard. He had seen him many times on his regular visits to Zelda, sometimes sneaking by him just for fun. Link laughed at the thought.

"Do you find their nobility humorous? Reveal your intentions and your self to me and I may let you pass"  
Link knew what to do. If this guard was truly the man he thought he was, he'd know the right thing to do. Link warned the man not to tell, under any circumstances, who he was or that he was here. "I cannot guarantee that, but if you are deemed important enough, you may have your privacy." Link lifted his hood, and the guard stood rigid on the spot. "Very well," the guard said, rather emotionally, "You may see the Princess." He struck the ground with his spear, and the gate slowly slid open. Link walked silently up to the castle, with his hood back up. The guards saluted him, and Link entered the castle.

Link saw the familiar red carpet and Royal Family Crest inside the spacious castle. Link had run through this place many times, trying to dodge the many guards dotting the castle. However, when they found out a seven-year-old child could easily break through their security straight to Zelda, they boosted the security up severely. If Link had his Stone Mask, it'd be easier. But Link felt like a bit of adventure again. For old time's sake. He saw some people who obviously spotted him, some reading books, but he was cloaked. He was safe as long as he didn't stay still. He went out of the castle again and found the drain blocked. He grinned at the sight. Ah, the days which he could fit in it. Wet tunics are horribly uncomfortable --the hat's a nightmare to keep on-- but Link had a solution. He used the door to the right of it on one of the towers. Link was really surprised that no one ever guarded it. He didn't know where it lead, but he knew it was an indirect way into the castle. Link would have to surprise Zelda. He crawled inside, and what he found surprised him. It was a large chamber-like room with cauldrons bubbling away. Link smelled red potion, so he took out his bottles. He looked inside them and was displeased to find they had dried milk in them, and he was horribly aware of the fact these bottles had stored many an insect over the years. The thought made his stomach feel strange.

Link simply scooped some of the red liquid into his mouth, first taking off his gloves. He felt the familiar fiery feeling in the liquid, and was rejuvenated, full of energy. Link felt great. He stretched, and put his gloves back on. Traveling through the corridor, he looked for any ways of getting to the room directly left of him. He tested walls with his sword, but then thought better of it; it would make too much noise. Link began looking for gaps in the walls. He fiddled with the rocky, dungeon-like walls, and found a weakness, leading to the very point the drain had lead to. There were three guards, as usual. Link stared at them. He started to see one doze off. "Hey," one of the guards spoke, "Don't go falling asleep, you know what happened last time"  
"Yeah," the guard said, "But we could really use a hero crawling past us right now."

Link grinned at the thought, happy his timing lead him to hear that. Maybe it was the Goddesses. Link's gap was behind the shelf that fed the drain, and a gap in the wall would be noticed. He stopped there, and walked through the corridor, timing his paces to see how far it would be until he was behind a hedge; he'd crept past them many a time before. He thought he had found a nice place mostly devoid of guards, and took out his Hookshot. Using it as something close to a pick axe, he chipped away at the loose rock walls. He broke through, so a tiny peekhole was formed. He looked inside, and the guards were exchanging pleasantries. In the midst of their chat, Link could easily get past to a hiding place. Link had to hurry though; who knew how long they'd be talking?

Link continued to chip away at the rock; the place of exit was behind a hedge, so he had enough time. When one one of the guards laughed loudly, and the other guard joined him while animatedly speaking, Link shoved himself through the hole. Link cut himself on one of the rocks, but it was a small wound. He wouldn't be bothered by it; the red potion was fresh in his veins. He dove behind the hedge, and the guards paused a bit, looking behind him. The other guard made a joke and they continued laughing. Link took advantage of this and snuck to the next section of the garden. There were more hedges, and even a climbable platform; they obviously had not learned their lesson completely. He swerved through the guards, and made it to the final patch of the garden. Zelda was present, staring at her private space deep in thought, picking flowers.

-Chapter End-


	4. Chapter 4: A Threat Is Unveiled

**Chapter 4: A Threat Is Unveiled **

Zelda was crouched down, picking at the flowers on the ground, being very un-Zelda-like, as the Zelda he knew was a tomboy at heart, and never resorted to girlish things unless she wished something of her father. Link had to admit these plots to gain something were very unresistably adorable, and Link found himself laughing whenever he saw one of these events; they were priceless. He stared for a second, then realized somthing was approaching from behind. At this time, there was an earshattering noise, and Link reacted by trying to dive into the small stream of water that surrounded this patch of the garden Zelda spent time in, and wasn't pleased when he was painfully reminded that it wasn't even six inches deep. He tripped, fell over, and splashed around helplessly in his confusion. He then heard nervous speech. "Sorry! Bomb storage had an accident. No damage, just a few less bombs than before..." The thing behind him wasn't a person at all; it was a cat that wandered onto the grounds somehow, and Zelda was staring wide-eyed at Link, smiling. "So. Going to complain about your hat again?" She said with a broad smile. "I've been waiting for you; it's been forever." She still smiled, and walked over to Link and offered a hand.

Link lie there, utterly bewildered. Yes, his hat was feeling heavy, and his white leggings unholily uncomfortable. But he was confused as to why she was greeting him as such. When he inquired so, she smiled ever wider, in a basking glow previously unseen in Hyrule's history. "I had dreams of you. It just seems so... Humorous. These prophecies of mine come in handy. We were all worried, but I knew..." Her smile faltered a little, "I predicted that nasty hit on your head. Are you OK?" Link said he was fine. "I'm glad you're back," she said, then balled her hand into a fist, and punched Link over the head. "But you put yourself in too much trouble!" She still smiled at him, regardless. Link was rubbing the pain off the back of his head; she had hit where the wagon left its mark. "Yes, I even knew where the wagon would hit you. I'm just glad you're back. We've had a lot of trouble without you. Things are out of order. But don't read too much into it; it's just a bit chilly."

Link was wondering if she had even been outside. Link got up out of the water with Zelda's assistance; the water was cold, and his limbs felt slow. Zelda began to speak, "I sense something sinister approaching. The feeling's really vague, but it's a bad feeling. Link. You may have come back for a reason. We need to know if that's true or not." Link sighed. Had the Goddesses sent him yet again to save a land? Would he never regain his precious peace? "I've sent some of the Hylian guards to look upon the subject. If they return safely, then I believe we have nothing to fear. However, if they don't return, or return with bad news, the King may have to make you help us, lest you be an outcast of Hyrule. I should have never told him of my dreams of your return. He's getting desperate." Zelda's smile had vanished. "We don't want to force you to; you're just the most valuable warrior of this world. If you decline, I can help you escape or hide yourself, but I fear you may have to." She sighed. "I guess you can't escape your fate, then." Link absentmindedly touched the back of his left hand. He got up, and walked to the window looking into the castle. He saw the throne, empty for the moment, sitting there with the Triforce on its back. He sighed deeply, still wet, and cold in his cloak that yet again failed to properly protect him from things he encountered. He started trying to wring it out. Zelda watched with concern. "What was it like? This... Termina place? What really happened there?"

Link was silent for a few more seconds of wringing his cloak a bit more, and looked Zelda in the eyes.

_Link was at the edge of everything. He stood in front of the one thing that might have destroyed everything, including himself. He was on the edge of the apocalypse of the new land he'd entered. In his panicked state, everything seemed to slow down. The maniacal laughing of the possessed Skull Kid in front of him seemed to falter. The sound was leeched from everything. In this supernatural state, he remembered his last reunion with Zelda. She'd given him the powerful artifact known as the Ocarina of Time once again, and taught him the song that meant salvation for the world._

She was genuinely concerned, and Link knew it. He took a deep breath and slowly related the adventure to Zelda. Not skimping on some of the facts such as the resident's strange likeness to everyone from Hyrule, and the places he went through. He told her of Kafei and Anju, and of the Windmill man's counterpart, and the wonderful masks, and of Skull Kid, and the frustration he felt of when he tried to return. She was a good listener, not making any emotional signs, but showing the eyes of concern. He told her of the Fierce Deity Mask, and of Majora, and the strange transformations these masks produced, and the unfortunate souls that made them possible. He told her of the moon, of the field inside it, of the children that were so disturbingly peaceful in a moon that was so evil. He told her the awful things he experienced, and she gave no hint she did not believe him.

Zelda did not ask for proof of these transformations, of this Fierce Deity Mask, of the awesome powers it contained, and his inability to use it without great danger near him. When he completed his tale, she merely nodded and stood up. "You have had your share of hardships as well. I apologize for scolding you." The cat behind them was licking its paws. Zelda clapped her hands together, and spoke. "Well, guess you need shelter tonight. I have some places in the castle; they're well hidden and insulated." Link pondered the thought. More adventure, or settle down, hiding from it all? He'd experienced enough moments like these. It always ended up as him continuing through the trouble. He told Zelda so, and she nodded. "I expected nothing less from you, Link. You're more of a hero than anyone in this world." Link was used to praise like this, but from Zelda, it seemed to have more meaning than the rest of them. He felt cold in his tunic, so he agreed to rest in one of the rooms.

Zelda lead him to a comfy room with a dresser, straw mattress bed, a fireplace, a basin of water, and a carpeted floor. It did feel warmer. Zelda spoke when he turned to close the door. "Link. I'm really happy you're back." She hugged him, and left down the corridor. Link felt a warm feeling inside, and he looked at the fireplace. Looking through the drawer, he found a red tunic outfit. It wasn't made in the same design, but it would have to do. Link changed into the red tunic outfit, and set his green tunic up near the fireplace to dry with his cloak. Link lied down on the bed, and started to doze off. The last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness was his cloak. There was an odd eye-like pattern on the back. Link couldn't care less. He had already started dreaming.

- - -

Link awoke to find his tunic dry, as well as his cloak. He stretched, and changed into his green tunic, feeling fresh in his inadvertently washed and dried tunic. He looked to the water basin. He took out his bottles, with their stains and past occupiers. He tried to wash them, but couldn't; they were pretty old stains. When he was guest to the many people of Termina at the dinner table, they insisted he use their clean cups. This had lead to the neglect of his previous drink storage. He hadn't used them for years. Link would just have to clean them later. Link got up, strapped his sword to his back, and chose to wear his Hylian shield. His Mirror Shield was a bit disturbing to most; it had the pattern of a screaming man holding his face. Link adjusted his belt, made sure his hat was on straight, and walked in the direction of the King's throne room. When Link was within visible range, the King upstarted. He jumped in his chair, and peered in Link's direction, as if it was all just a joke, and he was seeing someone else in green. Even Link's silhouette was unmistakable; the Hero of Time had returned. The King whispered something to the guards beside him, and they approached Link, bowing before confronting him, and they tried to get his sword from him.

Link started, and struggled to prevent them from taking his beloved defenses. Zelda was also next to the King, and Link looked imploringly at her. They locked eyes, and she nodded. Link understood, and stopped struggling. They took the Great Fairy's Sword and his Hylian Shield away from Link. Link felt bare now. Almost naked without the familiar weight of his precious items against his back, Link was determined to keep a proud face, and walked up to the King. Link wasn't in the mood for kneeling, so he just looked the King in the eye, as if to ask, "Well?". The King cleared his throat; he obviously was intimidated by the glare. He spoke, "Link. You have served Hyrule most loyally in the past, and we know you've been through hardships. Zelda has told me of what you were experiencing in that world from the dreams she has had. Trusting she was being truthful, I was ecstatic to hear that she said you were going to return in the near future. We have also faced hard times, and we suspect it is because of a malevolent being. In the past, you had aided us because it seemed you were protecting the well being of your Forest, and the people you cared for. Even in this new land Zelda had described to me, you were protecting those you cared for from the immediate danger. We have to assure you will heed our pleas. This is a hard time, but getting rid of this odd pattern in which our daily lives happen is more of a luxury than saving the world." Link nodded. It was true he merely wanted to protect the residents of Hyrule, but saving them from bad weather seemed unimportant.

"We understand that you would probably like a nice peaceful life, but this threatens our well being. The townsfolk don't know it, but,", he paused, "We found this in an unexplored cavern." He nodded to the guard on his right, and he ran out of the room, returning with three other guards, who were carrying something very heavy. It was under a large cloth. They set it down. "This may mean nothing, but it may mean everything." He grabbed the cloth, and pulled. Link was unphased; it was a block he had seen so many of from the many temples he has explored, Gerudo symbol and all. "Yes, this may seem unsurprising, but there is another reason this block is a sign of danger. Apparently, you're the only one in Hyrule who holds this with meaning." He nodded to the guards again, and they hurried over to the block, picked it up, and turned it to the other side.

On that side, there was a different symbol. It was shaped like a heart with spikes protruding out of it. It had ominously drawn eyes.

It was the mark of Majora.

-Chapter End-


	5. Chapter 5: The Dreadful Cavern

**NOTE:** I'm aware Mikau didn't leave a body. Please don't criticize me for it? It's for dramatic effect, yeah?

**Chapter 5: The Dreadful Cavern**

Link couldn't understand. This block had both symbols on it, but this contradicted his previous beliefs. Was Termina somehow leaking into Hyrule? Link pondered a bit. He walked forward, and examined the block. It was indeed Majora's mark. The familiar heart shape with the eyes and spikes were unmistakable. He touched the cool stone. It was the same mark he had seen many times before. The most odd thing was that it was even here. Let alone on the same block the Gerudo King had a mark on. But then again, Link was here, so questioning how the block had got here was questioning how he had got there. He had already done this countless times, so he needn't do it any longer.

There was evil in the land, and Link knew he had to do something. "So, Link," the king said gravely, "do you accept the task I present you, or risk possible catastrophe?" He didn't have to put it like that. Link knew what would happen. If Majora's marking were seen anywhere near Hyrule, there could be trouble. Link nodded, still staring at the mask-like marking. It seemed to taunt him, shipping him off to another adventure that would test his courage. Link took another look at the stone, and he punched it hard, bruising his knuckles. He was tired of this. The things he had seen in Termina broke him inside. He heard final requests,

_The dead body of Mikau was fresh on the beach. His spirit was extracted into a mask from the Song of Healing. Even if his soul was healed, his body would never rise again. Link looked at the defeated figure. He'd lived a musician and died a musician. His last request was in a song. The waves rolled in back and forth in its predictable rhythm. The sky was so bright and promising despite this loss. Link fought the tears back and lifted Mikau onto his shoulder. He was very heavy compared to Link, so he eventually had to resort to dragging him by his arms. Link dug a pit on the beach, and gently placed Mikau in its depths. His body was suffering rigor mortis at this point, so he was stiff and hard to maneuver. There was enough flexibility in him to cross his arms over his chest. Link slowly buried the famous Zora, once so full of life. He'd died protecting Lulu's children._

_As he'd placed the last bit of sand over the grave, Link noticed the guitar that the Zora was so proud of. It was still on the beach, where the Zora fell. He planted the guitar at the head of Mikau's grave, where it where it would stay for years. Link bowed at the grave respectfully, heart still heavy with emotion._

He'd seen the demise of a short-lived reunion,

_Anju and Kafei embraced each other in their final minutes, squeezing each other tight, waiting for their end. Link felt so helpless. What could he do to stop this? He was entranced; staring in helplessness at the scene before him. The ground shook, and things started falling off the walls. However, the couple still clutched each other, content that they would at least meet their death together. Tatl observed this, hovering over Link's shoulder. She knew what was going through Link's mind and understood perfectly. "Link... I think we'd better go." Tatl's statement shook Link from his state and he wiped his eyes absentmindedly. Taking out his Ocarina, he played the Song of Time and returned to the first day. Everything was peaceful; there were little worries. Link viewed the bustling town. It was calm. But for how long?_

He'd faced creature after creature without the possibility they may let up. He had almost been killed on so many occasions, he was lucky to have all his limbs. He had faced all of this when he was only a youth. And now this. Link dropped to his knees, not looking at anything in particular. He was emotionless. A cold, broken shell of a man who had experienced being a child twice, yet never knew what it is to be a child. And now his second go at being an adult yielded the same thing his childhood had. Who was the next person he'd have to bury? The people in the room merely stared at Link, never seeing such a display from him. Zelda looked very worried. Link stood up, and motioned for the guards to give him his weapons. The guards were facing a dilemma. Give a possibly emotionally twisted hero weapons? Or don't and face the rest of his arsenal? They whispered amongst each other; the King shrugged when they asked him what to do. They eventually all nodded, and two of the guards presented Link with his sword and shield, bowing respectfully.

After much awkward silence of watching Link equip his items carefully, he tightened the straps on his gloves. He told them he was ready. The King nodded, "Very well. Guards, show him where it is." The guards stood at attention, bowed, and went to get their weapons. The King whispered to one of the guards next to him, and the guard left the room. When the other guards returned, Link turned to go, but the King raised a hand for him to stop. "Not so fast, Link. We have to make sure you're properly equipped." The guard he had sent out before walked into the room holding something. "We think it in your best interest if you at least accept and wear this." He took the object from the guard's arms. He held it up; it was chain mail. "This is a finely crafted bronze chainmail that will not weigh you down, but still better protect you than the cloth and leather in your tunic." Link took the armor; it was lighter than expected, and felt like it would protect him from many of the things he'd worried about before. He thanked the King, and told the guards to wait as he got some things from his room.

Link dashed to his door and went into his room, quickly put the chainmail on under his tunic, and gathered his cloak. He put the it on, and went back to the throne room. The guards stood at attention on either side of the carpet, and waited. Link looked from one guard to the other. There were four. More than enough for him to need for help if he ran into trouble. Link walked forward through the center of the carpet, and the guards followed suit behind him. Link walked out to Hyrule Castle Town, into his new confrontation with the evils of this world.

? ? ?

Link and the Guards walked into Hyrule Field. The guards were wearing nothing but metal armor, but it seems they were trained to withstand cold. Link told them to wear something warmer; he did not need freezing guards to trouble him. All four guards relaxed at once, some holding their knees. One of the guards went up to Link and clapped him on the shoulder, "You're a good man! Goodness, it's cold out here!" They all went into Castle Town, and returned wearing thick woolen cloaks similar to the one Link had worn. Link was confused. Did the King never notice when his guards were freezing? Link himself was wearing the cloak Malon had lent him. It was comfortable, and he couldn't imagine being in that cold again. The snowstorm had stopped, so it was easier on them, but Link couldn't help pondering. He shrugged off the thought, though, and they kept on walking. They were nearing LonLon Ranch, then they turned east towards the Kokiri Forest. Link saw his old home in the distance, and took a deep breath; he spent many a sleepless night wondering how they were doing. They neared the familiar tree he had first seen Kaepora Gaebora, and wondered if he was still in existence as well. They crossed the bridge and entered the Kokiri Forest.

Link hadn't been to the Kokiri Forest as an adult while it was still in its natural state. It seemed to be the same as it always was. He saw some Kokiri playing around, their familiar outfits, and their fairies. When they entered, though, they each stood still, smiled, and turned to face them. Link ran forward, and greeted them all. They seemed to not recognize him, as they had when he was an adult the last time, but he still played with them as he always had. The Guards seemed a bit put off by his display of childishness. Could this man really have saved the world before? Link laughed and played with his childhood friends, playing tag and having a good time. He was at home. When they all eventually settled down, Link looked at each of them, with their smiles, and green outfits. He smiled back, and told them who he was. The Kokiri were shocked, and they started examining him. They pulled on his ears, tugged on his tunic, and looked at his face. The Guards were getting a bit impatient. When the Kokiri were finally satisfied that he was Link, one of them spoke up. "How come you're so tall, Link? Why aren't you still kids, like us?" Link explained he was not really a Kokiri; he was Hylian like the Guards behind him. They stood with a contemplating face. "Well, we're all happy you're back! We even fed your cow! It's happy too!" They pointed in the direction of the shop, where the cow was tethered.

It had not changed at all, save for looking a bit bigger. It still had its eyes closed, munching away on something that wasn't really there. Cows had always bewildered Link; they never seemed to display emotion, despite being able to speak. Link walked over and patted the cow, and whispered that he'd missed her in its ear. It was the Kokiri children's turn to be confused. The cow started to moo, then it fell silent and whispered, "They've been a terror; they dressed me up in awkward outfits. They can't seem to grasp that I don't like tunics." Link patted the cow again, and gave it a handful of grass, which the cow munched on without showing any sign it was pleased. Link would have to tell the Kokiri to stop torturing the poor cow, but he would let them have their fun for now. He stood up, bade the Kokiri farewell, and motioned for the guards to lead the way once again. They reached the wall covered in vines Link had used to many times. So. It was in the Lost Woods. Somehow, Link knew this was the place they'd found the block. They entered, and the lead guard stopped them, whispered to himself, and took out a map. They turned right, and they appeared at the same position. The guard nodded, and turned right once again. They continued in a sequence that seemed not to lead them anywhere. The lead guard just nodded to himself, and continued. They went on like this for almost ten minutes, and they finally saw a cavern. Link saw skeletons of what looked like people laying in front of the place. They didn't look very human, though. One of them had an abnormally large jaw and nose. Link was uncomfortable now. He approached the cave with the other guards, noticing the vast amount of vegetation growing around the entrance, and disappeared in the darkness.

-Chapter End-


	6. Chapter 6: First Foe Revealed

**Chapter 6: First Foe Revealed**

Link couldn't see much. He felt around for the guards. They felt Link touch their shoulders, and turned around in alarm. When Link confirmed it was him, they calmed down. One of the Guards lit a lantern, illuminating the darkness. They were in a small, seemingly naturally formed room. There were odd, faint moaning noises coming from the walls itself, it seemed. They took a few steps towards a door that appeared to not have been there before. The guards gathered in front of Link. They raised their spears and large body height shields, and kicked the door in. The door flew inward, coming to a halt at the opposite wall. This dislodged a large amount of dust, which loomed sinisterly in the air.

The lead guard shined the lantern in every direction. They were in another room, but this one had a fathomless pit. It was incredibly deep. One of the guards kicked a large rock into the pit. The rock bounced down, and for what seemed like ten minutes, they heard the rock's journey down the hole until it landed on something that made a sickening plop. Link had seen rooms with deep pits like these before, but nothing of this unimaginable depth. They looked around with the lantern. There were no visible platforms within reach. Link saw something in the distance that was vaguely circular. Link pondered on the thought.

He took out his Hookshot from Termina, glinting gold in the light. He aimed it at the circle, and pulled the trigger mechanism. The Hookshot propelled itself forward, and almost made it, but it fell short, and Link pulled the retract switch on the device. It pulled itself in. Judging by what little Link could see, he wasn't far off. He thought for a moment. He wasn't even that far from finding a possible way further in. Summoning an idea, Link instructed the guards of his plan, and they nodded. Link grabbed hold of the lead guard's wrist, and the other guards grabbed onto each other's wrists, and the lead guard's wrist, anchoring them all. Link was supported fairly well, but the fact he was basically vertical on a wall made him want to look down. Link focused on the task, though, and started to aim. He centered where he thought it would be, and pulled the trigger.

The Hookshot once again launched itself, and embedded itself in the wooden circle with a satisfying thud. Link laughed in excitement. He knew what was coming next. He told the guards to let go. They protested, but Link insisted. With much hesitation, they agreed to let go at a countdown. The lead Guard lead the countdown. "1...", the Guard started. The other guards seemed to brace themselves, "2...", They all tensed in anticipation, "3!" The guards let go, and Link pulled the retract switch, grabbing onto the Hookshot with both hands as he began his descent. His descent was short-lived, though, as the power of the Hookshot was enough to pull an Iron Knuckle at the same speed. Link shot through the air, and came to a halt at the wall. He regained his balance by keeping his feet against the stone. He held the release trigger softly, allowing him to slowly lower himself. He was at the end of the chain when he realized there was nothing under him. Link started to panic a bit, and he retracted himself up to the wooden panel again.

He shouted to the guards, and told them there was nothing under him, and he would likely not be able to get back through regular means. The guards gasped, and started murmuring to each other. Link started looking around. He didn't find any way possible to get to a safe place to land. He directed the guard to toss him the lantern. Though Link had one free hand, it'd be a risk he'd have to take. The lead guard spoke, "Link, once you get the lantern... What are we going to do? We cannot see without it." Link told them to wait. If he wasn't back by nightfall, they'd have to leave and get more supplies and men to find him.

Link motioned for the guard to throw it, and he obliged. The lantern flew through the air, and Link caught it with the tips of his fingers. He almost dropped it, but managed to grasp onto it. Link moved the lantern around. Nope. Their previous inspection was as correct as this one; there were no platforms. Link looked down. Would he eventually have to? He would have his answer soon. Link started as he felt the Hookshot slipping out of where it had been embedded. The Guards gasped again, but they could do nothing but watch. Link braced himself, and jumped, ripping the rest of the Hookshot out. In the middle of the fall, Link thought of a possible solution. He felt the wind rush past him, and smacked his forehead. He knew what to do. He fumbled around in his tunic, still enjoying free fall through the dungeon, and finally got what he was looking for. He placed the Deku Mask firmly on his face.

Time seems to not elapse in these moments; Link feels the pain of the soul who inhabited the being in the mask, allowing Link to see what it's like to become them on a whole different level. This was another reason he was not fond of the masks, but kept them to honor the souls that sacrificed themselves for them. He felt the unbearable pain.

_He wandered through the forest. He greeted a Skull Kid wearing an odd mask. The Skull Kid laughed to itself and he ripped the essence from his body, painfully contorting his body into a small tree._

He saw vague images he couldn't piece together.

_He was in a dark corridor, racing playfully with his father, who sailed on the breeze using nothing but an umbrella. "I'll beat you!"_

His eyes were bloodshot, he grasped his face, half wanting to rip the mask off, half wanting to keep it on. His skin became like wood, and his limbs became shorter. When he was done, he was a Deku; straw-like hair, and a wood-like body, with his red, sad eyes. Link struggled in the body, and started to twist and turn, trying to get a good rotation. When he finally had his hat-- now somewhat attached to his body as a giant leaf-- at a good angle, he started to spin. Using it like some kind of rudder, he got a good rotation going, and started to slow down in midair, though feeling very dizzy.

The long flight had made him spin faster, and faster. When he was afraid he'd lose consciousness from the pure dizziness, he landed, and fell over. He was greatly disoriented, but the room stopped spinning long enough to let him get on his feet. He felt around. The ground was soft... And moist... And... Moving? Link was confused, but he didn't have time to think before he felt tremendous pain in his head. The lantern had returned, and reminded Link of the power of gravity. Link, still a Deku, rolled around on the ground, holding his head in pain. After the blinding hurting in his head had stopped, he got up, and took off the mask.

Taking off the mask was a much more enjoyable experience than putting it on. The mask seemed to just let go of his face. Link got up, and picked up the lantern, now almost extinguished. He sat down, and took out a bomb. He's not going to see any clearer... He set down the bomb, and broke it open, revealing all the gunpowder in it. He did the same with some other bombs, and piled up the gunpowder in a pile similar to a snow fort he and the Kokiri made when he was a child. He had emptied a lot of bombs. It was OK, though. He had a lot more. The lantern was almost extinguished, but he had enough time. Link opened the latch of the lantern, and lit the gunpowder. It burst into flame, illuminating the surrounding area very clearly. He saw the walls, which were gray stone. There were no doors. He saw the mark just under the entrance platform. Link tensed immensely. Another Majora Mark, and even more oddly... A Triforce. The spikes of Majora's face mark were eight Triforces, stretched, but clearly the sacred crest. Link drew his sword; he didn't know what to think of it, and finally looked at the floor. The floor was moist and soft when he first entered it, and now he was looking at it in the fading light of the burning gunpowder. The floor. It was covered in a blue film, and it was reverberating. The ripples in the small puddle on the ground were calm around Link's feet, but Link looked a little closer.

The gunpowder had reached the floor, and the it gave a mighty heave, as if in pain. Link fell over, dropping his sword, and was knocked against the wall. He had put his shield up at the last second, and bounced off the impending impact. Link got up quickly, and looked at the center of the room. Nothing was happening. The light was extinguished, and he couldn't see. The blue film wasn't moving, though, but he was extremely cautious. Before he could loosen up, there was a great light at the very ceiling of the dungeon, which was possibly a more than a thousand feet up. He heard the guards scream, and dive for cover. The blue light opened up into a perfect sphere, pulsing lightly. Link was awed at the sight, and was lost in its mystical presence. He didn't even notice he was swordless in possible danger.

The Great fairy's Sword was laying on the ground where he had been knocked over. The blue light pulsed a bit more powerfully, and Link was still staring, wide-eyed, and open-jawed. The light pulsed a final time, and seemed to knock Link back slightly, as the power of it blew the ceiling of the dungeon off. The rocks mostly sped outwards, but some of the larger ones fell into the pit. They hit the ground, shattered, and Link had to dodge many of them, almost getting scraped by a few. When the final tremor's debris was done falling, a red object appeared in the middle of the blue sphere. It looked circular as well. It dropped from the great height; the blue light obviously did not care whether it was a living being or not. It landed in the blue film, and Link gasped. Forming gently, gathering the blue liquid into a physical body around him, was Morpha.

-Chapter End-


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies Reborn?

**Chapter 7: Enemies Reborn?**

Link was facing a dilemma. He couldn't get to his sword, and Morpha was seemingly staring at him, menacingly. It was waiting for something, Link didn't know what. He looked up. The mysterious blue light had blown off the dungeon's ceiling. Light was shining against Morpha's form. It lunged at Link. Link was suddenly realizing he didn't have a sword, and Morpha bounced off his shield. Link was knocked on his back, and quickly scrambled to his feet. He saw the Great Fairy Sword in Morpha's grasp. He couldn't dive into it. He might drown. But then, could Morpha somehow use the sword against him? If so, it probably wouldn't be so dim as to chuck it at him; he'd be giving Link his most valuable weapon. Link had defeated Morpha before, but he couldn't without his sword; Hookshotting it out and stomping on it wouldn't do much good, now would it? Morpha swerved side to side in a rhythmic motion, almost like a snake. Link contemplated on what to do. He counted the items in his tunic that could help him. He couldn't use bombs, or his bow; Morpha moved too much to get a good aim.

He thought of his Fierce Deity Mask. That wouldn't help either; his sword transformed with him, so he wouldn't be able to use it either. He at last found a solution. Morpha was preparing for an attack, while Link searched his tunic for the one item that could help him. Morpha struck, and Link dodged to the left, and was missed barely. Morpha returned to its position over the sword. In midfall, Link had found what he was looking for; the Zora Mask. He placed it on his face, and the pain begun. His eyes went bloodshot, he grew fins, and saw so many painful memories he couldn't really piece together. He saw the Zora's very own soul, his heart, his love for one whose children he had died trying to protect. He squirmed on the ground, writhing in pain, holding his head, trying to rip it off and keep it on at the same time. The room seemed to spin, and finally his vision became clear and he was a Zora. Shaking the pain off, he faced Morpha. It seemed puzzled as to why he looked like that, but lunged anyway. Link didn't move, and was grabbed by Morpha. He was trapped in its grip, arms at his sides. He freed one arm with difficulty, and slashed Morpha's eye, and it released him, screeching in pain. When the eye-like body of Morpha stopped spinning, it faced Link, and lunged, keeping its eye central to its body.

Link raised an electric field, and Morpha's eye was being electrocuted. It sunk to the ground, and started twitching violently. Link continued using up his energy on the field, but Morpha regained control, and threw Link into the wall. Link hit the wall hard, and slowly got to his feet. He wanted to finish this fast. He got up, and charged, yelling as he did so, and dove into Morpha. Morpha, not being able to drown him in this form, merely tried to retreat to a farther portion of its body. Link felt dominant in this match, and was confident he would win as he watched it retreat. Link grabbed his sword from the bottom, and charged Morpha. Morpha couldn't move at the speed of a Zora, and Link slashed at it. Morpha bulged with pain, and made screeching noises. When Morpha finally seemed to give up, Link stabbed straight through it. It started to screech louder than anything Link had heard in a long time. It bulged fiercely, and finally was still. It seemed to rapidly decay, turning gray until it eventually dissolved into the water.

The water too stilled itself, and Link was released onto dry land. The liquid previously housing Morpha's body leaked into the cracks of the actually stony floor. Link took off the mask, and put it in his tunic. He shouted to the guards, who were watching the battle the entire time. One of the guards returned with some rope, and lowered it down. It wasn't enough, though. The guard returned with huge folds of rope, and it almost reached Link. They could find no more rope. Link knew what to do. Though the guard was didn't hear all of what he said, he did what Link told him. He tied the rope into a loop, which dangled just within reach of Link's Hookshot. Link aimed the Hookshot, and shot through the small loop in the rope. It was long enough for Link to grab the other end. Using the Hookshot as somewhat of a pulley, he lightly pressed the retract switch, allowing Link to raise himself to the rope, which he grabbed. They pulled, and pulled, and Link seemed to get bored being pulled oh so slowly upwards. Eventually, the guards had to take a break, and tied the rope to a tree outside. The ascent was just that long. Link was being bored, hanging there above a very long decent. He may have to take out the Deku Mask again. The guards returned, and for the next half hour, pulled Link up to the platform. They laughed, and patted Link's back. "That was an excellent fight. Whatever that blue light was, I'm kind of happy it blew the roof off so we could see you. Say, what was that bit where you turned all blue?" Link avoided the question; it may lead Link to putting the mask on again. They didn't pursue further, but from what they saw, it was a good fight to them. They gathered up the rope, and lead Link back to the Lost Woods.

- - -

After much trekking through the Lost Woods, they finally reached the Kokiri Forest. Link stretched, and told the guards to wait there, and take a break. The guards didn't seem to mind much at all being away from Hyrule Castle's work for a while longer, and started to snooze on the grass, or buy something in the shop, which they were amused to find was also run by children. Link went into his old home, now uninhabited, though more than slightly cramped. He laid down on the bed and reminisced of old times he'd had here, legs hanging off the bed. Here was where he had the dream that lead him to discover his destiny. Here was where that journey ended as well. And here he was now, in his new adventure. He sighed, and looked out his old window. The Kokiri were minding their business, playing. Two Kokiri were dressing up his cow, and the cow seemed to glare at Link through its usual emotionless grimace. He searched his drawers and found his old slingshot. He drew it with a small spare seed; now decayed, and shot it at his wall. It shattered, and Link was satisfied. Maybe he'd come back for it someday. He put it back in his drawer again.

He walked outside his old home, and greeted the Kokiri children as they asked Link to play. Link smiled and joined with their play. He laughed, but he knew inside he could never go back to this as always. He recovered from his laughing as the Kokiri tackled him to the ground and started to laugh with him. He got up, brushed himself off, and smiled at his childhood friends. He told them he needed to go, and they all frowned and pleaded for him not to go. Link looked with a sad smile to all of his old friends. He looked in the direction of the Deku Tree. Mido was waiting there, staring at him. Link told the Kokiri to wait there. They resumed their play with each other. Link walked to Mido, who was staring at Link apologetically. "Link. I dunno how to put this... I mean, you were always just thinking of everyone but yourself..." Link looked down at Mido, remembering how he'd bullied him. "What I'm saying is that I'm sorry for being mean to you and I want to be your friend." He held out a hand, which Link shook. "The new Deku Tree's been waiting for you." Link looked into the path.

Link thanked Mido, and Mido kicked at the ground, saying something about Saria wanting him to be more friendly when she was here. Link walked onto the path, and approached the previous Deku Tree's hollow form. Its pained grimace disturbed Link. Link looked around, and didn't see the new Deku Tree that had sprouted in front of the Deku Tree years ago. He jumped when he heard a cheerful voice. "Hullo, Link!" Link tried to identify where the sound was coming from. He frowned when he discerned it was coming from inside the Deku Tree's corpse. Link edged forward. "Don't be afraid! I'm just a tree, after all." Link edged into the open mouth of the Deku Tree. He looked around, then up. The Deku Tree's top section had been cut off, allowing light in. "Hullo, Link!" Link looked down. The Deku Tree's offspring was sitting there, though it had grown oddly. "Hey, Link! It's been awhile since I've seen you! I've grown a bit, too!" He shook a small branch upwards, directing it at his new growth.

His head had grown extremely tall, almost to beyond the Deku Tree's hollow. On the tip of this upward growth was a single, large leaf. "For gathering sunlight, it was necessary. The Kokiri put me in the same place the Deku Tree before me was born and raised. This also protects me from monsters. His decay also gives me nutrients, but that's somewhat like cannibalism, methinks." He pondered the thought with his odd perpetual smile. "Say, since you're here, mind doing me a favor?" Link reluctantly agreed, still eying his surroundings. "There's something odd going over at Gerudo Valley's canyon that's been worrying me as of late." He continued with his odd, small-eyed smile. "It's a weird feeling that's been itching my roots and I need some closure with it." Link almost laughed at the small tree. It looked so oblivious. Link accepted smiling, but took it very seriously. What could be in the Gerudo Canyon? "Gee, thanks, Link. I can put my roots to rest once I find out what's really been bothering me." He continued the smile that made Link wonder if it was really had any other emotions other than obliviously content. "Well, goodbye, Link! Hope to have another chat soon!" Link nodded, and turned, walking out of the shell that was once the guardian of a race.

-Chapter End-


	8. Chapter 8: Ah, LonLon Milk!

**Chapter 8: Ah, LonLon Milk!**

Link called for the guards. One started and hopped up on the grass, falling flat on his face from a head rush. Link laughed quietly, and motioned for them to come closer. He told them of the next destination after Hyrule Castle... Except they wouldn't be going. They stood at attention for Link, and bowed. Link told them to wait there once more, and they relaxed, and some started snoozing again. Link walked over the Kokiri, and they all faced Link, smiles on their face. He pulled them into a group hug, and told them he wouldn't be back for a long time. They all made protests, but Link stopped them, and bid them farewell. He called the guards over to him, and they left the Kokiri Forest.

! ! !

Link and the guards walked from the main gate to Hyrule Castle. They approached the throne, and the guards positioned themselves around the King. Link told the King the situation they had. The Majora/Triforce mark, the mysterious blue light, the odd, and huge pit in which he had a fight with Morpha. The King looked off into space gravely, obviously in fear of what may happen. When Link ended with Morpha's death, the King seemed to smile to himself. "Well, we know we can count on the Hero of these lands. The townspeople don't really mind the cold for right now. They aren't overly curious about the subject, and that's that. There's no need to cover anything up. You will continue on your quest." Link nodded.

He told the King he had no use for his soldiers; it was too dangerous for them. The King started to protest, but Link declined even further. The guards would have been defeated by Morpha if he didn't have his equipment. And defeat meant death. Link told the King about the Deku Tree's warning about Gerudo Canyon. The King considered this. "You can leave any time you wish... But you must rest here tonight, at the very least. Of course, we will give you food and clothing. But you must stay hidden. You can visit Castle Town in your cloak. If they find you've returned, they'll start festivities that they may force you to attend. We need to get the world back to normal as quickly as possible." Zelda was looking at Link with relief. Her expression communicated her feelings quite well.

Link nodded to the King; he'd stay a couple nights. The King dismissed him. Link walked to his previous room, and took off his thick woolen cloak. He'd have to repay Malon someday. It hadn't been snowy lately. Link put on his thin cloak. For the first time since the night before he left he thought of the cloak's odd design on the back. He lost interest a bit early into the thought, and started arranging his items. He took out his collection of masks and laid them clumsily in a block pattern. The corner of the block, the Stone Mask, was still missing. The Fierce Deity Mask occupied the middle. The other Transformation masks were lying around it. He picked up some old masks that didn't have use now that he was in Hyrule.

The Kafei Mask was his first mask of interest. It looked like his old friend, except there were eyeholes and no nose. Link laughed at the odd edit to his friend's face, remembering old times. Kafei had regained his form after Link saved Termina, and married Anju. They had some very odd moments together.

He picked up the Great Fairy Mask. It was slightly creepy, as was the fairy who had given him the mask. Just for kicks, Link placed the mask on himself, and threw the hair behind him. Hah. This mask was really strange to wear. He put it back on the bed, and look at some of the other masks.

He picked up the Keaton Mask; also of virtually no use. There aren't many Keatons scampering around in bushes to his knowledge. He set it aside. He felt like going into Hyrule Castle Town. He draped his cloak around him, and got an idea. He put the Kafei Mask on himself. There. Now the townsfolk would never know he was the Hero of Time. They'd think he has an odd affinity to masks, but that wouldn't matter. The townsfolk were used to eccentrics. Link went into the town. It turns out, LonLon Ranch actually established a small milk café in an abandoned shop. There were people there, dressed warmly, ordering their favorite milk variations. There weren't really many variations, but there was warm milk, and cold milk, and that's all they needed.

Link ordered some warm milk and sat down. He looked around. People were chatting, some were snoozing in their bottles, some were looking into their milk with something close to sadness. Link was immediately reminded of the Circus Leader's mask. Link sat down, and ordered warm milk. The woman at the counter motioned for some rupees. Link searched his cloak and found a red rupee. It glinted prettily in the light. He gave it to the woman. She shook her head and pointed to a sign. "Due to inflation of certain rupees, red rupees are now worth ten, yellow, twenty, green, one, and purple remains at one hundred." Link took the red rupee back, --how long was he gone?-- and handed her a yellow rupee. She nodded, and walked off.

Link pulled out his bottles again. Oh, why were they so stained? Link sighed, and started when a slightly lightheaded man clung onto Link's shoulder. "I could, hic!, wash those, hic! for you..." Link looked at the man. He obviously wasn't right in the head. "OH, you may think I'm just some man who can't even hold onto his own milk glass!..." He paused, shaking a fist into the air, "But I'm a kind person. Give me those bottles." Link looked at his bottles, wondering if he could trust the man. "Oh, it's all right. Hic! I'm just a man who enjoys making things clean." He took out a small vial of a green liquid. "I recently found these odd bulbous creatures who explode into a gel when touched with a sharp object! It's marvelous, and I've been trying to find a use for the gel-like substance they produce." Link looked at the vial. It seemed to glow. "It has marvelous cleaning purposes! Please, hic!, let me demonstrate." Link handed over one of his bottles with a slight frown and a worried expression.

The man uncorked his vial, and added a few drops. The green liquid splashed against the sides of the container, and starting bubbling at a frightening rate. He shook it back and forth, and when he was finally satisfied, the floor had green ooze crawling into the floor boards. "Yes, it's a bit messy, but it apparently wants a clean container." He seemed very sober now. Link took a good look at him through his mask. He was a small man with slightly large front teeth. He wore goggles on his head, and wore a red, full-body suit that seemed to be made of some kind of shiny, smooth material. Who would notice Link next to this guy? "Anyways, I'll just go rinse this for you." He got up and went to the washroom. He immediately heard crashing and quick apologies. Could Link really trust this guy? The man returned with the bottle and set it down. Link gasped. He was impressed. The bottle was completely shiny, inside and out. He corked it, and thanked the man. "I can do the rest of those, if you want. I want to watch the reaction again a bit more slowly..." Link obliged, and the man seemed delighted at the frothy protests of all the filth being washed out. He returned Link's fourth and final bottle, and Link examined them.

The man raised his hands in the air. "I've got it! The solution uses Magic power to achieve the goals of the one using it! I've been so caught up in spring cleaning that I-... Hic!" He dropped on the counter, snoozing intensely. Link had never seen someone snooze intensely, so he wondered if the man would be all right. Link paid a man for his cloak at a steep price--200 rupees--, and put it over the man. The woman from the counter returned, and handed Link his milk. "Sorry it took so long. We've been a bit busy lately." Link looked around. There were obviously more people filling the café. More laughing, more wallowing, more people. He downed his milk in a couple gulps and felt rejuvenated. Ah, LonLon Milk! Was there ever such a more powerful beverage? Link thumped the man on the back, and smiled beneath his mask. He couldn't help thinking of what the man had said, though. It was spring. Link had arrived in Hyrule in this horrendous biting cold never experienced before in any part of spring. Something was indeed wrong.

Feeling happy about his bottles, two of which he filled with milk, he strode off towards the castle.

-Chapter End-


	9. Chapter 9: The Zola

**Chapter 9: The Zola**

Link approached the castle, mask bumping softly against his nose. The path was as guarded as ever. He had exhausted his want for adventure and merely wanted to head inside. He could possibly have a chat with Zelda in the well insulated castle. The guard stiffened at the sight of Link and asked his business there. Link lifted his mask slightly and the the guard nodded, planting his spear into the ground, signaling the gate to open. He felt full of energy, ready to run up the walls of the castle to Zelda's window without the aid of any special equipment. Reminded of the incident at the milk caf? Link took out a bottle, glinting in the dim moonlight. The hero entered through the front gate of the castle examining the object, turned into a corridor to his left and realized that some of the torches weren't lit. Link couldn't exactly pull out his bow and relight them; he wasn't out to save anyone and the arrows were hazardous if they managed to land on the grand red carpet. Link continued on, thankful that his long time in dungeons had got him used to dark areas.

The corridor seemed to grow colder. Was this the way to his room? Link shivered a bit and sneezed. The small seizure forced Link's eyes shut. Upon reopening them, a figure slid into existence. It seemed to pour itself into the hallway, making odd blinking noises as if its eyelids were made of... scales? Claws clicked on the stone corridor's walls, the silhouette of a tongue licked the air, and a tail thunked playfully on the floor. Link quickly threw off his cloak and drew his sword and shield. He didn't have the hands open to take off the mask. The reptilian figure had rattling breath. Dry, bony breath that bespoke nothing but lack of humanity.

The creature laughed a hollow laugh and spoke with a rasping voice. "Ah, what a funny mask. I like it, though I wonder who the man was that it was modeled after..." Link lowered into a full-on combat stance, ready to take him on. "I suppose the Hero of Time has low self esteem... Or perhaps he is hiding?" Link tensed his grip on the weapons in hand. "Ah, Hero, do not fear." Bowing, it slipped its breath into the ears of the man before him once more, "I am a friend. Currently, under the species of Zola, the freshwater Zora. Commonly referred to as monsters because they have a nasty habit of shooting fireballs at passerby. I have been watching you from a safe distance. I know your experience with creatures of the likewise appearance." Link shifted. He'd heard of the Zora's distaste for the Zola. "I apologize for the dim lighting," he continued, "I was afraid that if you saw me right away you would slay me on the spot. There is no need, I bear no grudge against you. In fact," The Zola pulled out a flute-like object, "I come bearing gifts. If you'd follow my lead."

The fishlike man beckoned with his claws and played his flute. The sound reverberated through Link's ears in a familiar and nostalgic way. The tune lifted Link's spirits and he tasted the LonLon Milk he recently downed. That tune... "Hmm, Hero? What do you think? You recognize it, correct?" Link gulped, still not ready to lower his defenses. "My flute playing isn't ithat/i bad, is it?" The figure lowered its head, "I practiced a lot, c'mon, you have to know what it is!" Link gazed in awe at the monster's childish nature. It seemed familiar... Almost familiar as the tune. Link nodded and sheathed his weapon, simultaneously fixing his shield to his back. Link searched through his tunic, fumbling around his bombs and bottles until he withdrew the Ocarina of Time. Putting the instrument to his lips, he played the same tune. The Zola hopped awkwardly in what seemed like joy, "Yes, yes! Of course, iEpona's Song/i!" Link's eyes widened as he surveyed the mysterious monster in front of him. A sound burst into his hearing range. A familiar click-clack against stone.

Link's eyes were stretching open almost until he feared his eyelids would rip off his head. The Zola laughed heartily, "Yes, yes! Good job! Now, if you'd follow me in!" Link hadn't been paying attention to much more than the Zola, so he didn't notice the door behind the monster. The creature opened it and seemed to beckon Link inside. "You know, I'm cold blooded right now, so it would be a good idea to get out of the cold corridor." A blast of warm air greeted Link as well as the familiar hairy lips tickling his palm. A whinny embraced his ear and Link grabbed hold of the neck of the friendly beast he knew was Epona. Epona reached her neck around Link's head and whinnied softly. Link, stroking the horse's neck, was laughing merrily from her lips tickling his own neck. The Zola surveyed, expression deemed worthless to the lack of light. He seemed to be in good spirits, because he laughed and spoke once more. "Alright, alright, you two, please join me inside." Link clapped Epona's back a couple times and she backed herself into the room. As Link got up, the zola whispered to him, as if Epona would hear him, "She was a real pain to get into the door..."

Link's eyes were greeted by a dim fireplace and the smell of cooking meat coming from a pot situated on said fireplace. The outline of a bed was hazy against the brown wooden floor. Link sat down on the bed as the Zola closed the door behind him and locked it. Link thought about drawing his sword. "No, no, as you see, I merely want to talk to you in private. Who knows who might be listening? You understand, right?" Link nodded. "I can see perfectly well in this room, so don't try anything funny. Believe me when I say I am a friend. Names are not important right now, so please do not ask. I will tell you when necessary. I have something to request of you." Link sat at attention, trying not to stroke Epona's jaw.

The Zola took a rattling breath. "I have given you your horse. How I got possession of her will also be revealed when it's time. As you can tell by the lack of filth in this room, I have just recently arrived here. After today, you shall care for Epona and give her necessary food." Epona shifted somewhat, and Link patted her jaw for reassurance. Why was she reacting so? "I want you to buy me new clothes befitting a creature of my figure, and a cloak. Also, I would like that mask." The fish pointed at Link's face with one sharp claw. Kafei's mask was still resting on Link's face. Link took off his mask and looked it in the eyeholes. It would be hard to give something like this away; it held many memories. "Ah, I see that longing look in your eye. The mask must be worth a lot to you. I got this horse for you and cared for her to the best of my ability. I will do the same for your mask. Please, hand it here. I will assist you in the future." Link handed over the purple-haired mask and frowned heavily.

"I will return it in due time... Now listen, there is something going on in the valley to the southwest of here." Link stood alert; the Deku Sprout's warning was clear in his mind. "No doubt you think so too. I have lost something... Very important to me there. I need it back. I need you to find... My twin." Link was confused. Normally he had to find some sort of item. "Yes, the Gerudo have captured my twin. I'd like you to rescue him for me." Perhaps this is what was wrong in Gerudo Valley? Link decided to place more importance in the stranger. "Also, you must not tell anyone about my presence here. I didn't exactly get greeted by the Great King of Hyrule I've been hearing about. I have minimal knowledge of Hyrule and its monarchy. I climbed the ceilings over the guard's heads and extinguished the flames of the torches as I made my way to this room. When the guards changed shifts, I hurried Epona into this room in the dark. It was awfully hard, let me tell you. I risked my life for your horse. Please risk your life for me." Link nodded and shook the Zola's hand, which was surprisingly warm and familiar. Taking his hand away, he motioned for Epona to follow him out the door.

Link almost got Epona out of the door (With much difficulty) when the Zola sharply took in air in an almost nervous way. "And Link..." Link turned around curiously. "... Let's have a drink sometime. Milk sound good?" Link was really confused now. Nodding his head, he unstuffed Epona from the door frame and lead her down the hallway, where a warm and normal bed was waiting for him.

-Chapter End-


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams and a Milk Café

**Chapter 10: Dreams and a Milk Café**

After safely depositing Epona in the nearest royal stable, the Hero of Time and Termina alike journeyed to his quarters, surrounded by the mineral walls of the castle of the great Royal Family of Hyrule. The stones in the wall were nostalgic and triggered past phantasms of long-lost ventures. Each brick was a face with pits and edges; a crude caricature of people he once knew. Their movements past him were a rough blur; an error in his judgment of what was forward. The torches hanging in their iron prisons winked at the shaded figure wearing a thin cloak, a green hat, and a musing expression wandering down their hallway's throat with purpose. At last the wooden door, smooth in its frame, greeted Link with something close to anticipation.

Link turned the doorknob and pushed inward. The hinges giggled a faint squeak and the door sighed as its guest pressed it back into its frame, making a thud that expressed welcome. Steel and flint sprayed sparks at the fireplace in the hands of the hero as he brought the fire to life. Taking off his cloak, Link attacked his bed, beating it with his form until comfort was achieved. Fuzziness was still in his head, clouding his thoughts and warming his disposition. Wearing his cloak like a blanket, the man dressed in green found sleep, gazing into its very sky.

_The sun shone with a brilliance unmatched by anything else. Its rays were intense and beautiful, gracing the land and its hills, caressing the towering trees, embracing the purple mountains, and skipping across the glinting lakes and rivers. Far away, the shy ocean rolled onto the shore, where it retreated just as quickly. Life was just peeking its head out of the soil, opening its eyes and looking to the heavens, where the noble and brilliant orb surveyed it all._

_On top of the most peaceful hill, surrounded by budding flowers and eager grass, perched a beam of light, coming from the azure skies themselves. The beam illuminated everything in a split second, at the end of which it dissipated, revealing a shining golden monument, more beautiful and fearsome than the land it chose to rest in. A power radiated from it, wise and courageous, almost omnipotent. The artifact was mysterious and calming in harmony. It was the gravity in this realm, the thing that the very clouds circled about._

_Time persevered in this paradise, the sky aged and spied itself in the sluggish waters of the once swift rivers, also engulfed by the laws of progression. The trees grew, matured, reproduced, and eventually fell. Their children took the charity of their ancestor's gift of life and breathed it into the air. The mountains were carved by the river's offspring. The smell of sweet fruit drifted through the sacred land, where the golden guardian sat and observed._

_The clouds became heavy with the protests of the bodies of water, which had been sunbathing for untold ages. The trees rocked back and forth in the wind with excitement. The behemoth mountains braced themselves. The land equipped a dark and gloomy face. The gray clouds descended deeper into a much darker shade until the flowers themselves feared they would burst. The angular keeper of the realm did not sway in the fierce gusts of the storm. The gargantuan blankets ominously hovered over the land, making no move for what seemed like an eternity._

_The entire landscape of this paradise was now gloomy and dark. No playful drops gracing the waves of grass or the thirsty trees. The only thing unphased was the centerpiece of this universe; the golden triangles that occupied the once tranquil terrain. Atop the resilient figure cut a beam of light, through the skies that had lost their soft blue. From the clouds opened a ring of golden light, from which a dark pulsing hand reached longingly towards the sacred triangles, closing its fingers around them. The metallic artifacts shone with much force, turning the nocturne storm into day. The realm was bathed in the light, shadows nonexistent. The light continued for a long while until finally, the light stopped. The dark arm disappeared without kidnapping the realm's guardian from its position. The clouds unleashed a torrent upon the realm and order was restored_.

Link awoke to catch himself in the act of drooling on his pillow. Wiping his mouth absentmindedly, he stretched and yawned. The hero went limp at the end of his stretch and thought about his dream, which was now a hazy phantasm. Convincing himself it was nothing, Link pushed himself off his woolen covers and untangled himself from the cloak he was previously occupying. Feeling a tad unkempt, he decided to wash his clothing. Link removed his clothing, placing the bronze chain mail over his chair, and clothed himself in the red tunic from his dresser.

. . .

The washboard leaning expectantly against the stone wall was snatched from its resting position as Link started putting it to use with the tub of water extracted from the washing basin. Link scrubbed thoroughly, washing the dirt off the back of his tunic. After awhile he had trouble with the hat's stains, but eventually, the imprint of dirt was defeated. While reflecting upon past events, the hero was glad he did not have to worry about grass stains. Calming the flames of his hearth with a small pan of water, Link hung his clothes to dry over the fireplace.

- - -

After meandering through the hallways in his newly washed garbs, Link finally arrived at the door of his newfound Zola acquaintance holding a Hylian Guard cloak and baggy linen shorts on top of a white shirt. He knocked on the door, which was in the region of the castle where the doors were made of low quality wood. The thud of Link's knuckles was followed by a rustling movement from the other side of the hinged barrier. The door opened to allow the fragment of a gleaming eye to be seen behind an artificial purple-haired visage made of carved wood. The face backed away and a faint voice greeted Link. "Thank you for the clothes. Please, come in before someone sees."

Link picked out his Keaton mask for his latest disguise, wearing the cloak he had arrived in Hyrule with. With his companion following suit, the guards were developing curiosity. At the exit gate, a guard stopped them. "Greetings, Link... Who is your friend?" Link explained that his friend had a throat illness and couldn't speak very well, but was trustworthy. "Oh yeah? Tell me, stranger, where are you two headed, if I may ask?" The Zola cleared his throat nervously and spoke as fluently as he could.  
"We're going to the milk bar." The voice was raspy and dry, almost scary. The guard raised an eyebrow.  
"The milk _bar_?" The Zola seemed to jump slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I mean the milk café. I might be running a fever, I haven't been talking right lately." It was Link's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"Alright. Both of you have a good one." The guard nodded and signaled the gate to open.

At the milk café, Link and the Zola drank their milk under their masks quietly. The crowd that day was jubilant and noisy. The Zola nudged Link in the ribs. "Same as always, right? The people who come to get milk get a bit carried away, correct?" Link laughed nervously and took a sip of his milk. Why was he being so friendly? Link stated that he knows the owner of the girl who advertises and sells the milk. He pointed at a framed painting of her on the café wall. The Zola in the Kafei mask almost spat up his milk. Wiping the inside of his mask, he spoke awkwardly, "Ah, Malon, correct? She's very pretty." He broke into a coughing fit and Link started pounding on his back. "Kh-echhh... Thanks, Link. You know, I think it's time for us to leave, or at least, me. I have to sort my thoughts."

The Zola pushed his chair away from the table, leaving a few Rupees as a tip for the waitress. Link sat alone, staring at the glimmering Rupees on the desolate wooden table, wondering whether or not the Zola would be able to get past the guards.  
Link downed the rest of his drink and ordered another.

-Chapter End-


	11. Chapter 11: Hyrule's Milk Merchant

**NOTE:** The inappropriate parts of my fiction are tiny and unnoticeable, but they are there. Most people wouldn't catch it unless I told them, but Link feels awkward while being hugged by Malon the first time because her top is wet from the fountain.

**Chapter 11: Hyrule's Milk Merchant**

The sun greeted Link through his mask's eyeholes as the morning shook him from his slumber. Scratching his ears, the lad yawned and sat up. Where was he?

_Link stayed at the milk café and took in unprecedented amounts of milk, not letting the obstruction of his Keaton Mask bother him. The beverage lifted his spirits after just one drink. He'd completely forgotten about his Zola companion and went into a deep drinking session. The woman at the counter spectated Link's efforts with something close to admiration, he thought. Or was it because he was out of it? She commented on the crusade against her dairy stores; "For a guy in a children's character mask, you're a pretty heavy milk drinker... Where are you from?" Link quickly explained to her that Keatons were real and that they jumped out of bushes when you cut them all down before they hopped away from you and burrowed underground. He further explained that the Keaton would only appear to you if you were wearing the same mask as he was and that the Keatons were crafty. He described how the Keatons would not be fooled by your tricks, but admired your steel, allowing you to take their quiz for Rupees. Concluding, Link told the woman that they also only appeared in the insane magical land where there was a duplicate of everyone, including her. The woman observed this story with an amused expression. Link was staring into his milk glass through the slits in his Keaton mask, totally keeping a straight face, it seemed to her. People who had been listening to Link's story through eavesdropping were all glancing at him, not speaking. The woman smiled at Link, surveyed the quiet café, and pointed towards the exit. "Thank you for your business."_

_In a stupor, tipsy beyond reason, Link stumbled to and fro through Castle Town's dark alleys. Eventually, he saw a vacant milk wagon. Fumbling over himself, Link managed to climb on top of its canvas where he fell unconscious._

Link's expression under his mask was pure agitation. When was LonLon milk ever so strong? His head ached. Link sat up on the milk wagon and stretched, making a plethora of stretching noises. When this battle against stiffness was won, he opened his eyes and ears. He wasn't very far from the milk cafИ. He remembered that this is where a Bombchu shop was. The cobblestone street was calming during the morning. Each stone was rough in this mosaic of Hyrule's bones. The shadows admired the artwork of the road as Link felt peace in the quiet of the man-made scenery. The voices of people in the market buying bread and other wares filtered past his cloak's hood. It was calming Link's headache from his drinking tirade the previous night.

This would have been the perfect time for Link to lay back on the wagon's canvas and just go back to sleep, but a loud sound penetrated the peace like a a pin to a ChuChu. The erratic noise wouldn't leave Link's hearing; it bounced around in his ear, echoing in his own head. The headache burst through the hero's defenses and he held his forehead with both hands until the second wave of the audio assault reached his valuable sound detecting organs. Holding his forehead and ears awkwardly with his hands and his elbows, Link whimpered, trying to beg the beast that made the noise to cease its fire. He squirmed on top of the wagon, trying to mentally escape from the barrage of the hideous noise, until the canvas finally broke, and the boy clad in green fell onto Talon, ending the snoring that was magnified so horribly by the latest night's worth of drinking.

The behemoth form underneath him snorted, jerking awake, causing Link to be tossed a foot in the air. "What in tarnation!?" Link panicked, and took advantage of the boost into the air to climb through the hole he'd made. Jumping off the wagon, Link managed to escape, leaving a very confused man scratching his balding head. When Link was a safe distance away, he slowed down to catch his breath. This must mean Malon is in town! This is a good opportunity to return her cloak. He walked towards the path to Hyrule Castle, and he saw Malon sitting at the fountain in the square, looking into the playful water. Knowing Malon and Talon, Link knew that they would be staying a few days in the town before they make their regular stop to Kakariko, where they set up a small dairy establishment before Link left for Termina. In his disguise, he walked right past Malon, who was too preoccupied with the water to notice him anyway.

- - -

Link returned to the town square. In the time it took him to go back to his quarters within the castle to grab his cloak and run back, the square filled with much more people. There was a stand which was apparently selling something very interesting, as everyone had clustered around it. Though Link did recall that the stand apparently had something interesting to sell every day.

Malon was still sitting at the fountain which was bubbling and splashing. She was wearing her usual white and purple dress. Normally, children played around the fountain, but since the weather was so cold lately, they decided against it. Malon's red hair was wet and shiny from the spray of the fountain, and her clothes also very damp. She was obviously preoccupied with many things on her mind. Link kept his eyes above her head, blushing behind his mask slightly. Making his way towards her, he reached out a hand, touching her shoulder. Malon started and tore her gaze from the shimmering fountain. She looked up at the masked figure in the cloak with her wide blue eyes, mouth agape questioningly. From under his own cloak, Link pulled out her thick woolen cloak, which was folded neatly inside his own.

Malon's questioning gape had become a wide smile. She laughed and stood up, hugging Link. The man who was locked the the embrace was trying very hard not to drop the wool cloak as his arms and hands avoided Malon's general area, which was very damp at the moment. Malon was squeezing very hard, as Link started having difficulty breathing, making strained choking noises behind the wooden concealment of his mask. Malon let go and put both her hands on his shoulders, smiling widely. "Well, Link, you're finally back in Hyrule Castle town! Have you been having fun lately? Did you visit the café? How was our milk? I hope preserving it didn't lessen the quality any, did it?" Malon had long shed the dramatic worried expression from the fountain and the last time he saw her at the ranch. Link told her the milk was fine, except it made him extremely dull witted in excess amounts. "Yeah, it's crazy, isn't it? At first, we were having trouble maintaining the café! The Rupee inflation is starting to agitate Hyrule's economy and everything, but then this strange cow wandered into our ranch right after you left it! It produced this intoxicating milk, which we sold in our café! Business skyrocketed!" She smiled wider. Link found it odd how Malon could smile without opening their mouth that far and not rend her lips in half.

Malon put her arm around Link's neck and she guided him around like he was her regular buddy, walking him around the square. "I don't need the cloak back or payment for it; we have enough Rupees as it is. In fact, late last night, we got over 400 Rupees off one person! Unbelievable, right? Who in their right mind would drink that much?" Link shifted and coughed. "I mean, sure, Calcium is great and all, but the guy drank it all like it was the last time he'd ever see milk again! It might as well have been. I don't think our waitress would allow the guy in, no matter how good for business he is..." She was still wearing her proud smile. Link cleared his throat a couple times. "I mean, we care about our customers, right? We won't allow someone to be that self-destructive! The nerve of that man!" Malon just wouldn't get off the topic, would she? Link was starting to get uncomfortable, too, hunched over to accommodate Malon's height, her arm still around his neck. "So Link, enough of the town drunk, where are you headed to today? I know that you'd visit me if you didn't have anything important to do." She winked at him, still smiling her radiant smile.

Link stood upright again, which made Malon let go of his neck. She grabbed hold of his arm instead. As they walked, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well?", she inquired further. Link was starting to get a bit flushed at the situation. He told her he had to go to Gerudo Valley to find a Zola's twin. Her expression was that of surprise now. "A Zola? Aren't they dangerous?" Link told her that the Zola had somehow gained possession of Epona, and returned her in good health, so he was in debt to the fishlike monster, who was apparently not a bad guy. "Ooh, you got Epona back!? Let me see her, let me see her!" Malon tugged at Link's arm eagerly. When did she get so hyper?

Link directed Malon towards Hyrule Castle. They stopped at the gate, where the guard looked from Malon clinging to Link's arm, to Link himself, who said nothing. The guard smiled, "Who is this lovely lady, Link? Well, if it isn't Malon! Business is going good, I trust?" Malon simply smiled in return, clinging onto Link's arm slightly harder. The guard laughed and opened the gate. "Have fun, you two." Link punched the guard in the arm hard, and the two walked the path and entered Hyrule Castle, leaving the guard with a very sore arm.

At the stables, Epona was concealed by the other horses. Malon grinned, holding Link back from retrieving her beloved horse. Malon then closed her eyes, cleared her throat, and sang Epona's song, swaying back and forth in tempo, hands clasped in front of her, her lungs filling the stables with her wondrous voice. All the horses seemed to fidget much less, but the horse known as Epona was ecstatic. Breaking down the door that restricted her to the stable, Epona triumphantly trotted towards Malon, who stroked Epona's jaw. Epona sniffed Malon's neck, which caused her to giggle. A raspy voice broke the moment. "You know, it's a bit easier to just unbolt the door and ask her to come out?" The Zola Link had a deal with entered the room stealthily, still wearing his own cloak and his Kafei mask. Link raised an arm in greeting. Malon turned to Link, "Boy, why is it everyone associated with you plus yourself always wear a cloak and mask?" Epona's head moved to get a better glimpse of the Zola, and the masked creature saw Malon. If Zolas had sweat glands, this is the time the Zola felt the need to sweat. Malon spoke again, "Do you know this man?" Link nodded and explained that he was the Zola who returned Epona.

The Zola kept quiet at the end of the stable, hunched slightly. Malon frowned, raising her eyebrow. "Oy! You!" He straightened immediately. "Thank you for returning Epona to Link, here. It was very kind of... Is something wrong?" The cloaked figure shook its head back and forth very quickly, speaking silently. "Nothing, nothing... It's just a bit... Weird..." Malon wore a confused expression; "What's weird? If anything's weird, it's you, but really, thank you." Malon walked toward the Zola. When she got close enough, she extended a hand to him. The Zola jumped back, shielding his head with his own scaly arms. When he noticed he was in no immediate danger, he looked up to find a very confused young lady trying to shake his hand. Straightening himself, the Zola put his fist to the mask's mouth, cleared his throat, and offered his hand to her, which she shook with a skeptical expression. The handshake was very odd to Malon. For a scaly monster, his hand was soft and warm. The Zola just continued to shake her hand nervously. The handshake lasted for a very long while, obviously longer than most handshakes last.

Eventually the Zola saw the agitated expression on Malon's face and he let go. Malon stood examining her opponent with suspicious and skeptical eyes. The Zola stood stock still for a moment, then turned on his heel and ran, disappearing from sight. "Well," Malon said, "I suppose he was a nice fellow. His mask was kinda' cute."

-Chapter End-


	12. Chapter 12: The DreadBird

**NOTE:** Another inappropriate part in my story is when Kaepora Gaebora asks Link why Malon and himself apparently stayed up late... Together... Alone. Of course, this is just a figment of Kaepora's imagination, as I write him as somewhat the concerned teacher type character.

**Chapter 12: The Dread-Bird**

At first, there was no feeling, just the blackness enveloping everything. There was no texture to this curtain of darkness. It was black. It was everything. Progressively, though, the blackness developed brightly colored lines and colorful explosions. They eventually calmed and became a large red circular glow. The circular glow was just that; a circle. It wasn't very interesting. But then, a bit of blue mixed into it. Pits started forming in the hazy circle. It was pretty to look at. But it was missing something... Just as the circle started to develop green, a voice was heard, as if from far away... It faded in and out. At first, it was incomprehensible. It became steadily clearer in this odd realm. "Link... Link..." The sphere was now an odd jumble of things, accompanied by this voice. "LINK!"

The hero, was pulled into consciousness, at which time his senses kicked in. His sense of sight told him that his eyes were facing the sun, and that he'd been sleeping with his eyes partially open. It also told him the sky was a very pretty shade of blue. His sight and touch confirmed he was sleeping with his arm partially concealing his eyes, where his green tunic was showing. His sense of smell told him he was directly on top of the familiar vehicle of LonLon Ranch, the milk wagon. Being a little agitated that his sense of taste was being left out, (He could have really gone for some fruit at that moment) his sense of hearing was bombarded for the third time that week. First Morpha's incredibly awful screeching, then the amplified snoring, now, "WAKE UP! Your arm is showing! Someone will _see_! Get _down_!" Link fumbled around until he was up and alert. He looked to his right, where a large patchwork was holding together the canvas of the milk wagon. Hopping down, Link concealed the rest of himself in his cloak, stumbling slightly on its folds.

Malon and Link had caught up on old times elsewhere the previous night, this time, bringing Epona along. They eventually crashed on the milk wagon, Link sleeping "top bunk". Malon had sent her father to Hyrule Castle with the latest shipment of milk, which she knew would cause him to take a longer-than-necessary nap, which would give Malon and Link enough time to sleep properly without his accursed snoring.

Epona was tethered next to the wagon, Malon just beside her. Link was sitting on the pavement, rubbing his eyes from under his Keaton Mask, which he had unfortunately slightly drooled on. Link turned towards a building to wipe off some of the drool inside the now damp mask with his cloak. Lights were still dancing in his eyes from sleeping while looking at the sun. Malon observed with slight irritation. "So, Link, where to"  
"Hoo! That will be decided very soon, I suspect"  
"Indeed it shall! Thank you for agreeing with me mister..." Malon froze in a confused face, still trying to process where the voice was coming for and why.

Malon was able to conceive that the voice came from above her, and that she had never heard it before. She also heard very odd noises, accompanied by downward gusts of wind. Looking up, her hair flying annoyingly over her eyes, she made out the outline of a gargantuan bird, slowing down from a dive. Malon quickly moved her hair out of the way in time to see Link hold up his mask in satisfaction, and the giant fowl perch on her beloved milk wagon. It was a very large bird. The wagon almost fell over from the force of the landing. The bird stood on one foot, the other clutching the milk wagon, all the while flapping his wings, trying to gain balance. Feathers went everywhere, and the commotion had caused even the oblivious Link to turn around. Link jumped back with his arm in front as if to shield his eyes from the mundane horror that stood before him. Settling down on the wagon, trying to smooth his feathers from the recent ruffling, was Kaepora Gaebora.

Malon wasn't as phased as Link, though, and looked at him oddly. "Who is this, Link?" Kaepora puffed with pride. "I am a great guardian owl who has much wisdom to offer youths such as yourself, only I am very selective of who I share my knowledge with." Malon nodded.  
"Furthermore, being one of the scarce talking fowl in this kingdom, I am completely able to communicate what I have seen in my travels. A bird's eye view is the best view, in my opinion." Malon nodded again.  
"I have come to explain something to Link, here, who, as you know, is the Hero of Time. He's been called to duty once more, however, after he stumbled into this land. I observed this scene from above, hoo-hoot, but I could not aid him in his time of need because I myself had to take cover from the awful blizzard." Malon nodded a third time, but this time, sat on the pavement cross-legged. Link did the same next to her, only with his head down in disbelief and shock.  
"I decided to look for him, hoot, as sometimes he isn't up-to-date with all the information I have for him. It is a very tough job to scout for him, hoot, because I have to stay in the air for very long periods of time. My wings get sore, you see?" Malon nodded again, only her expression seemed to have gotten a bit glazed. Link was sitting beside her shaking his head, masked face in his hands.  
"So that brings me here, to your marvelous Castle Town. I was beginning to think he had made it, and with my excellent vision, I spotted him snoozing on your milk wagon, hoot. And that brought me to land on the very milk wagon he was situated on, unsettling your hair, which is very pretty, I must say-- I could spot it from a mile away." Malon nodded, only she didn't seem to be paying much attention.  
"So you understand. Or maybe you didn't catch it all. Would you like me to explain again, hoot?" Malon had completely lost it. She was half-asleep on Link's shoulder. Link was startled by the familiar question. He turned his head slowly towards Malon, at which time she unknowingly, in a daze, sentenced Link to another lecture.

Kaepora Gaebora was beginning to unleash his almighty vocal chords that could bore the Gods, when Link interjected with a frightened yell. He implored that he see that his audience had gone to sleep. "Hoo-hoot! You should really go to bed more early, child. It is not healthy to stay up late, hoot. What was she doing staying up late alone with you, Link?" Kaepora eyed Link suspiciously. Link shook his head quickly and waved his hands, telling him that she didn't go to bed late. "Well, she must have been tired and you didn't notice it. Anyway, Link, I have things to tell you. The Gerudo Desert has been very strange lately. The thieves have been inactive and they seem to be plotting something. Just yesterday I saw them with a strange creature who was very unfit for desert life. It was a Zola, only he was in shackles. I didn't hear him say anything, but I could tell he was experiencing a lot of harsh treatment from the thieves." Link nodded.  
"I would like you to go there very soon. In fact, it would be best that you leave now. I fear for the Zola's life. It didn't seem hostile at all. It is also abnormally chilly in Gerudo Valley. It's much colder than all the other areas I've visited lately." Link nodded.  
"It is important that you go there without being detected. They've really upped security around there. I once saw them throw a hostile into the river leading to Lake Hylia." Link nodded, but learning from past mistakes, stood alert in case he was going to ask him if he wanted to explain again.  
"Time is running short, Link. I suggest you stock up on whatever you can and get going. I have already notified Princess Zelda that you will be leaving soon. She's been very busy, trying to fix Rupee inflation and other issues. You iwill/i be leaving soon, hoot?" Link nodded. He'd wondered where Zelda has been.  
"Good. Would you like me to explain again? You children always miss parts of what I'm saying." For the first time in ages, Link finally managed to say no when the question was thrust onto him. "Hoo-hoot! Excellent. Well, hero, farewell!" Kaepora Gaebora stretched his gigantic wings and took off, making the wagon rattle slightly.

Malon was still asleep on Link's shoulder. He nudged her gently. She woke up with a yawn and a stretch, hair slightly out of place from Link's shoulder. "Hmm... That was a good nap. Although I had this awful dream where an owl came down and nearly bored me to death..." Link laughed and stood up. He told her that he'd be leaving for Gerudo Valley as soon as possible. "Ooh, okay. Thanks for taking me around town, Link. I had a really great time!" Link smiled awkwardly under his mask, as he'd technically been dragged around town by her. "Oh, wait, Link, before you go, give me your empty bottles; I'll fill them for you." Link paused and asked if they'd make him mentally dull witted like the other milk. "No, no, this milk is courtesy of the cows born and raised on LonLon Ranch!" Walking to the back of the wagon, she filled his bottles by pouring milk from the bottles in the wagon into his own. "It'll rejuvenate you, but it has no hint of strength in it. Good luck, Link!" She hugged Link quickly and ran off into the alley.

-Chapter End-


	13. Chapter 13: Blizzard From the Desert

**NOTE:** When I originally posted this in the fan fic portion of my forum, the Training Grounds Instructor's parenthesized text was actually in size tags, making them a size smaller. I felt this made it seem like she was talking to herself, almost. But FF doesn't use size tags. Please imagine that she is kind of... quieter when she speaks in parenthesis.

**Chapter 13: Blizzard from the Desert**

Epona was very annoyed. _Why do I always have to go with him to dangerous places? It's not like I'm against his adventures, but I haven't been properly groomed in ages. That's Link's problem... I'm his friend, but he never seems to realize that I'm a girl with needs too. At least his friend groomed me a bit. He even used his own comb! Too bad my tail wrecked it, I really liked the treatment, and he couldn't comb his own hair anymore. Curse these tangled tailhairs!_ Epona snorted, which caught Link by surprise. He patted her side and reassured her, but she only snorted again. _And when have horses ever established with people that being patted reassures us? It might be just me, but it's kind of annoying!_ Again, she snorted. _Maybe it's just because I'm upset. I wish I had someone to talk to who understands me._

Link and Epona were riding to Gerudo Valley, which was situated southwest of Hyrule Castle. The hero was still wearing his Keaton mask and his light traveling cloak, which flapped violently in the gusts of wind which were coming from Gerudo Valley. The pair crossed the hills of Hyrule Field and managed to get to the entrance to the place. _Ugh! This dry climate and desert sand is going to do nothing for my hair!_ She was obviously a very troubled horse. Link approached the canyon where a very long drop awaited anyone who failed make it over. Dismounting Epona, he approached the canyon, looking for a place he could use his Hookshot. There was nothing. The only thing he could do was jump it like last time. Link jumped onto Epona's back once more and signaled for her to back up. _Waah! Is he going to make me jump that canyon? Why don't you just get a really big log or something? Hmmmmph!_ "Hyaaa!" Link shouted, coaxing Epona forward. _He must be insane! Why must he be so reckless!?_ Epona braced herself and leapt forward. _Don't look down, don't look down,_ I'll kill you Link! _Don't look down, don't look down!_ Link's hat was enjoying a breeze, flying wildly in the wind as they descended, landing on the other side of the Gerudo Canyon. _You're lucky I've been trained well, you knucklehead!_

The environment had dominantly yellow and red tinges. The rocky surrounding walls on either side of the path made it a very closed space. The ground was parched and yellow, allowing no plant life to spring forth. Wind blew fiercely through this place.

Epona trotted with Link on her back towards Gerudo Village, full of the infamous band of thieves, the Gerudo themselves. All of them had dark skin, red hair, and extensive combat training. They were relatively normal, except through some odd path of evolution, they are all dominantly female, with the only exception being a male child born every century to lead them to prosperity. As Link approached, he saw guards in front of the entrance to the village, standing still as statues, long spears at their sides. As usual, they were wearing the Gerudo uniform for their usual grunts. Pointed tan shoes, puffy purple pants, a similar violet top, and a likewise colored veil over the nose and mouth. How would he get in unnoticed?

! ! !

Link dismounted Epona and tethered her to a dead tree out of sight. _Oh great, now he'll leave me out here alone again. I'm going to get thirsty!_ Approaching the narrow entrance to Gerudo Village, Link surveyed the guards from afar. They really were like statues... How was Link going to get past them?

The Gerudo guards watched diligently with their fierce eyes. They were not allowed to move or fidget in case they were attacked or watched. This really was a boring job. "Hey, Miku, when is our shift over?", announced the guard on the left, nothing moving except her mouth.  
"C'mon, Kona, we've been over this. Three hours and we're done.", said the rightmost Gerudo, likewise unmoving.  
"Well, how long has it been? I'd like a nice bath."  
"It's been four hours."  
"What!?"  
"Yes, the people who were supposed to switch shifts with us haven't showed up yet. But at least we get an extra hour off next time. Besides, they'll have to make it up for it later."  
"But I'm cold! I've had the urge to sneeze for half an hour already!"  
"I understand, but this is our uniform and our assignment and we'll honor them proudly.", Miku said, sighing.

The two observed the path ahead of them in irritation, obviously not wanting to be there much longer. What was the point? Since when did anyone have the nerve to attack the infamous Gerudo tribe? Sand blew across the path, obscuring many things up to thirty yards. "Hey, Kona"  
"Yes?", answered the sniffling Gerudo.  
"Do you see something?"  
Just barely within their line of vision, a cloaked silhouette dissolved into sight. The two guards instantly went into a combat stance, lowering themselves and their spears towards the unknown trespasser. "Hey! Stop!", yelled Kona. The figure still approached, in an unnerving zig-zag pattern too swift to be human. "Stop, I say! State your business!" The cloaked figure drew nearer, hovering over the ground slightly and still zigzagging. The cloak obscured its face and the wind would have blown away any sound that tried to reach their ears anyway; the wind was carrying in his direction.  
Miku edged backward, lowering herself deeper into her battle pose, "If you do not stop without telling us why you are here, we'll be forced to attack you!" The zig-zagging man approached ever closer.  
"Seriously!", announced Kona, "These spears are sharp! We just sharpened them this morning! Hey!" The cloaked figure was close enough to reveal an unnerving smile underneath the hood, which bespoke a childishly psychotic nature. It was a very unnatural smile. Kona frowned, obviously becoming a little frightened at the hovering being. She backed up slightly. _Oh man, why does it have to be my shift when crazy people show up at our village? It's not even supposed to be my turn!_ Ever closer, the hovering zigzagging man drew, until finally, it was in between the two guards, trying to pass them completely into Gerudo Village. They simultaneously stopped the cloaked man by crossing their spears. Miku grabbed the cloak of the man with one hand and turned him towards her, "Listen! We don't have time for games! Tell us why you're here or we'll pummel you! Hey, are you listening to me!?" She yanked the cloak off the being, revealing something that looked like a life-sized doll. It had rosy cheeks and a slightly creepy smile. Its arms were at its sides and its eyes bespoke nothing but emptiness. Its legs were together and resting on a pedestal... And it was making a buzzing noise. Kona wore a shocked expression. "Miku... Miku!"  
"What?"  
"Look... Underneath its feet."  
"Hmm?"

Miku glanced under the mysterious toy's feet and saw a yellow and blue object, which bore a striking similarity to...  
"It's a Bombchu!!" The rodent-like explosive did just what it was designed for. It self-destructed, which stunned both Gerudo warriors into unconsciousness. The carbon copy of Link created by the Elegy of Emptiness vanished into radiant particles of dust and the cloak was still in Miku's hand. The real hero uncurled from his rock-like appearance. Link had donned the Goron Mask, and rolled into a ball, which concealed his presence. He appeared as a large stone-- a regular part of the Gerudo's scenery. Link decided walking in sand with his new weight would be uncomfortable, so he Goron Rolled towards the two women. He picked up his cloak and rolled towards the stairs where the entrance to the Gerudo Village was. He took off the Goron Mask and placed it inside his tunic. As a Goron, heat and cold didn't matter much, but as a human, Link felt the full condition of the Gerudo's air. It was freezing! Link couldn't understand how the Gerudo could stand this kind of cold! Link took out the Goron Mask and eyed the inner part of it with discomfort. Did he really want to?

After a painful session of mind-rippingly horrible experience and defeat, Link was back to being a Goron, snug and weather-indifferent. He rolled up the stairs and ducked behind a large boulder. Link could see the blocky homes of the Gerudo and almost felt sorry for them. They wore skimpy uniforms and had to eat slop in their kitchen. There was not much comfort on a Gerudo base. They were patrolling as always, with the same purple uniform. If Link recalled correctly, if he managed to defeat and bypass all the Gerudo, he'll become an honorary thief of the tribe... It was hard to get past the guards while rolled up. Link rolled inconspicuously towards the entrance of the Gerudo's home, waiting until the guards were not looking.

"'Ey, Roho.", a guard spoke to her companion.  
"Yes?"  
"Look over there, at that rock."  
"What about it?" Link felt a sweatdrop on his forehead.  
"Well... It seems odd, right?"  
"Yeah, I suppose." Link felt the intense urge to squirm violently, but quelled the feeling with all his might.  
"It wasn't here a second ago, was it?"  
"Come to think of it, I don't recall it being there." Link bit his lip, which was unwise, because sand got in his mouth. He really wished he had his Stone Mask.  
"... Go touch it."  
"No, _you_!"  
"Well I have to patrol behind that wall and I can't be bothered by such a trivial rock!"  
"Hey! It's not like you're the only one with duty!" Roho crossed her arms.  
"Well, fine! Then leave it alone! But when it turns out to be a threat or something, don't say I didn't tell you to check it out!" Link squirmed slightly in suspense, but the two women were too busy arguing to notice.  
"It's just a rock! And if that's the case, then why don't _you_ check it out?"  
"I have to patrol back there!"  
"Then why don't you do it?"  
"Fine! I will! Hmph!" She turned around, walking to her duties.  
"Hmph!" Roho likewise reversed herself and paid no further attention to Link.

As Link rolled closer and closer to the dark gray blocky structures of the Gerudo's home, he sensed that many of the Gerudo had inner issues that should be helped before fighting breaks out. Link unrolled inside the tribe's building behind a large crate and looked around the hallway he occupied. There was hardly anything there. Just in case, though, Link unequipped his mask, discovering it was much warmer inside. While unlodging the Keaton mask from his tunic and putting it on, he also pulled out his bow. He had a full quiver of arrows, so quantity wouldn't be an issue... But he wasn't out to kill anyone. Link took the arrowheads off a good number of his ammunition and pocketed them in one of his satchels. Link was sitting down behind the crate to avoid detection, peeking out from the side of it. As expected, a guard turned around the corner. Link laid on his back with his head up, aiming the bow with the less-harmful arrow. When the Gerudo woman turned around, he fired the shaft at the back of her head, which knocked her unconscious. Link advanced, looking for a cell with the Zola locked up.

After eight guards and five hallways later, Link found the mess hall. It was a small room with one table and four chairs, with a cauldron at the back of the room filled with a sinister looking red liquid. Link approached the pot curiously and inhaled the scent of the concoction. Just as expected, it was nothing close to the taste of a red potion. It was worse! Link waved the smell away and was thankful he could eat regular food. Continuing on, Link did the same thing over and over. Duck behind conveniently placed crate, shoot, advance. The Gerudo didn't communicate very well. He had yet to be discovered.

Continuing on his raid of the Gerudo's base, he started to wonder exactly why it was so cold near here. What could cause such a deep freeze? He turned another corner when he heard a scream and frantic orders. "Someone's invaded our camp! I told you, Roho! What did I tell you?"  
"Shut up Anata! It was just a rock!"  
"Just go get the others!" Link scratched the back of his head in slight guilt. As he turned forward and took a step, he collided masked-face-first with the forehead of a medium-height Gerudo woman. The headbutt caught Link off guard, and the woman pulled him forward by his collar to her face. "What do you think you're doing!? Taking out all of the Gerudo like that! Why don't you mind your own business!? Ugh!" She kept her grip, but let him fall away from her face a little. The woman had short hair and a different uniform than the others. Link recalled that it was the same Gerudo who managed the Gerudo Training Ground long ago on a different plane in time. She looked nervously to the side and mumbled to herself. "Jeez, I hate locking up random people like this. We're trying to be kinder to people." She looked at Link and pulled him closer to her again, "Look, we're not bad people! I mean, sure, we're thieves, but ever since Nabooru left to become a sage, we've been honoring her code! We only steal from the rich who squander their money! And we have secrets here that could jeopardize our relationship with the rest of Hyrule, which look at us in distaste already!" She again let Link distance himself from her face. She mumbled off to the side again. "We have enough problems even without trying to make people think we're good, why is our tribe so unlucky? We're placed in a desert! (I mean, this dry climate and sand does absolutely _nothing_ for my hair...)" Link was starting to see a pattern in Gerudo behavior. They seem very nervous lately.

The woman again pulled him closer. "What have you seen? Why are you here? What do you want?" Link started to explain, but she interrupted him. "Hold on, don't speak here! You have an unfamiliar male voice in a time of emergency! They'll hear you, then capture and jail you on the spot!" She dragged him to a closed-off room where she pinned him against the wall. "Speak now." Link explained that his Zola friend had a twin there that was captured and needed assistance. He also said that he didn't see anything, really, except for a drawer he was searching through for a key of some sort, but only found Gerudo uniforms-- "Ayee! You liar!" She slammed him against the dry stone wall. "Ugh! Men!" She let go of Link, who felt no need to be threatened at the moment, but still curled into a ball, shielding his face. The Gerudo woman rubbed her temples. "Don't worry, now... He's being sincere... Just be calm... The other girls have been noting your temper... Calm..." She sighed and grabbed Link again. "See anything else!?" Link shook his head and protested that he'd seen nothing else of interest. "Good."

She let Link go and turned around, crossing her arms. She started murmuring to herself. Link wondered if she had any sense of volume; he could hear her plain as day. Or maybe she didn't know she was speaking to herself? "Under normal circumstances, I would admire his steel and grant him membership into our tribe, even though I just manage the training grounds, (but right now...)" She breathed deeply. Turning around, she wore a very serious face, and pulled Link off the floor. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she spoke; "You say you came here to find your captured friend, is it?" Link nodded. "Do you consider yourself noble or daring?" Link blushed and shrugged, his eyes wandering off to the side in embarrassment. "At least you're humble. So can you keep a secret and help us out?" Link nodded, seriousness in his eyes. "OK, please listen carefully. We have your friend. He's safe, although a bit uncomfortable. We really don't know how to keep a secret in any other way besides keeping it to ourselves, so that's what we did. Although, the Zola doesn't talk much at all; it's pretty unsettling. We fed him our food and let him sleep on our floors; he's been treated like we treat our own. Save for the shackles, but those claws look sharp and we've heard they can breath fireballs from their mouth! It's put a lot of stress on our guards!

"Anyway, the story of how the Zola got here is a very annoying one, at least, to us. About a week ago, a young lad entered the desert looking for someone. We couldn't find such a man, and told him to look elsewhere, preferably Hyrule Castle Town. We allowed him to stay awhile, because we're trying new policies of male acceptance and tolerance, but while he was there, though, a huge pulsing blue light blew a hole in one of the rocky walls in our village! Can you believe it? Just a random blue ball of light. In fact, it unearthed a a large hole leading to a cavern, which three Gerudo, including myself, decided to explore. At the bottom of it was a huge hot spring, with a beach in front of its small shore! It radiated a soft blue light and everything. Could you believe our luck? We had good water to drink and we could bathe in a relaxing hot spring! We could even possibly attract visitors to our fortress! (And I've heard that burying yourself in a hot spring's sand is good for your skin...)" She looked to the side with longing, taking her hands off Link's shoulders, who eyed her as a man would eye a very annoyed and possibly unstable woman.

"We didn't even really pay much mind to the huge pulsing blue sphere hovering just slightly above the spring... It gave us something we valued; who could complain or question it? But then, it pulsed really heavily while we were down there, and a fairy emerged from it! We were on the shores of a blessed fountain of water! We all gawked at it. It was very beautiful. She was blue and had really nice wings, and her hair was shiny white and well-kempt..." The Gerudo closed her eyes and almost seemed to drool a little. "(I envy that hair...)"

"Anyway, she spoke these exact words (in a really smooth and pretty voice...). 'Oh... Oh my! What am I doing here? Where is my regular cave?' And we all just looked at her and shrugged nervously, not knowing the cause of any of this, obviously. She then said, 'Oh... Well, I'm the ice fairy. I normally have a nice chilly cave full of ice all year round, but this isn't it... It's a bit too warm for my liking... I won't make it cold here because I know how people react to the biting temperatures, but I'd really like a nice cold place. Do you know of any?' She smiled this really warm smile at us (which seems odd for an ice fairy...). The blue sphere was still behind her, though, and it ejected a very large bug, which immediately seized the fairy's head, not letting go. She screamed and screamed, and we could do nothing but stand there and ask if she needed help. We should have done something, that bug really messed her up!

"She went all crazy and her eyes weren't kind anymore (And personally, I found her hair a lot less attractive...) The cave started rumbling and it went cold really quick! We were all freezing in seconds! We climbed the rope back to the top of the cave and escaped. As soon as we got out, however, a very cold wind started blasting out of the opening, (which was also very dry, so my hair still suffers...) It was really cold as the wind erupted from the source. We've heard reports that it's much less worse in regions other than this one, but we were almost frostbitten in minutes. All the Gerudo in the village crowded into the fortress, but the young man that visited us went outside to see what was happening. Unfortunately, the fairy was outside the cave waiting, and she turned him into two Zolas! (It was really freaky, and I didn't see much of it because looking out of the holes we have as windows were still very chilly to be around...)

"The Zola you are referring to ran oddly in confusion, as he did not apparently know how to use his lungs properly, only his gills. He ran towards the Gerudo River, which leads to Lake Hylia, and dove in. We tried to restrain him, telling him that he could breath above the water, but the Gerudo who was holding his right arm tripped and accidentally threw him in to correct herself. If anyone saw, then it would be very incriminating..."

Link sat down cross-legged in front of her in the same way he did with Kaepora Gaebora except he wasn't bored out of his mind; now here's some information that he didn't know.

"The other Zola stayed behind... He doesn't seem very intelligent. We've been detaining him without problems. But here's why we haven't looked for help... See, a long time ago, we were trying to make up with the denizens of Hyrule by creating a modified version of our freezing chest traps. We significantly powered them down and made them convenient for storage, so people could use them to cool down their homes during warm seasons. While we were crossing the bridge, though, the weight of the shipments caused the bridge to start breaking. On top of that, the chests had all malfunctioned and turned on with much more force than even the original freezing trap. They all fell into the Gerudo River and washed downstream to Lake Hylia. We had full knowledge of the water ducts connecting the Lake with Zora's Domain, and when we heard that the domain had frozen without clear knowledge of the cause, we were panicked. We kept it a closely guarded secret. If anyone knew this freezing climate was because of us, then they'd connect the Zora incident to us and they'd never learn to trust us! It's a horrible tragedy we've had to endure. We haven't been in Hyrule Castle Town in ages, except to steal funds from the undeserving. And we can't just casually walk in anymore! (I mean, even Gerudo want a boyfriend now and then...)"

Link stood up, brushing off his knees, and told her that he'd solve the problem of the fairy for her. "Really? You can do that? And if you die, you guarantee the secret dies with you?" Link nodded. He'd aid her in any way possible in return for his companion's double. "Excellent! You promise that you'll return?" Link nodded once more, but the woman seemed skeptical. "Give me something important for me to hold onto, so that I will guarantee your return." Link was taken aback; what would he have to give her? The woman's eyes wandered to his weapon. "Hmm... You seem very adept at using a bow. How about that, then?" He looked at the bow, remembering how many times it had saved him from destruction. Indeed, it was a very important tool, and it would be troublesome to adventure without it. He handed it over with an indignant look on his face. "Good. Now right this way, please."

? ? ?

Epona was still tethered to the tree, blinking frequently because of the sand and wind, shaking her tail just as much. _Come _on_, Link! I could really use a bath..._

-Chapter End-


	14. Chapter 14: Frozen Fairy, Chilling Eye

**NOTE:** For those of you who may have chosen to read this without knowing the abilities of certain masks, the Mask of Truth in Majora's Mask not only has the ability to extract information from Gossip Stones, but the mask was altered in the game so that you can read certain small animal's minds. Yes, I am aware that Epona does not constitute as a small animal.

**Chapter 14: Frozen Fairy and the Chilling Eye**

Epona was starting to feel a breeze, and shivered slightly. _Oh, come_ _on!_ _It's cold enough already! I'd like my nice stables back!_ The sun was starting to descend past the horizon, illuminating the Gerudo Valley in a very beautiful way. The stone walls glowed red-hot, and the sands were turning a most deep shade of orange. The sky bled forth an interesting tinge of ruby, and Epona quelled her annoyance a little while to watch the scenery. The dying tree she was tethered to also seemed to stop stirring in the wind as if to say, "See? life isn't so bad". Epona's eyes sparkled. She snorted._ Ahh... If I ever loved one thing about these dangerous ventures of his, it's things like this._

Link, now bowless, had just come back from the Gerudo Fortress, where he had to apologize to all the Gerudo and serve guard duty for seven and a half hours. Link did two shifts and took the penalty of one hour for the Gerudo that were supposed to take the place of Miku and Kona. Indeed, it was a very trying and boring task. But he'd fulfilled the request completely because the guards were also watching him, just in case he decided to play the Elegy of Emptiness to skip his duties. Although, they expressed jealousy of the ability to make a statuesque self-replacement. During his half-hour break, he was tasked with eating in the mess hall where the Gerudo took their breaks, most of the time. However, Link also had to ingest the grotesque red concoction as well. It turned out the Gerudo made it from Leevers, and it was full of proteins and other nutrients to make them fit warriors. It didn't taste awful, but the smell was killing him. When his odd half-choking fit subsided, he questioned if all the Gerudo patrolled like this, 24/7. It turns out, half the Gerudo ever really patrolled, and the rest normally stood in line to practice archery on horseback or something similar. Others took relaxing baths in their living quarters. They had their hobbies, too.

The bright side of all this was that the Zola had been obtained and was now following Link obediently, eyes unblinking, gills flapping slightly every few seconds or so. Link eyed the mysterious creature. Zolas really appeared much different than Zoras. They had fringed white necks and fierce, unfriendly eyes. Their black heads had two white ear-like fins and their mouths seemed a little swollen. Could it be from the heat of their own accursed fireballs?

Link was twisting to and fro, trying to relieve the stiffness of guard duty, and approached Epona. She snorted and whinnied slightly. _Perfect timing as always, Link. Now I'm not going to enjoy the rest of the sunset._ Link patted Epona's saddle, which this time, actually soothed her slightly. He looked at the sky and the rocky path's luminescence. Smoothing out his hat from under his cloak, he stroked Epona's shoulder and asked her if they could just sit back and relax to watch the sunset for awhile. The noble horse almost seemed to be nodding its head in agreement, and backed up to get a better view of the sunset as Link untethered her. Link himself just sat down with his back to a nearby rock. As the sun went down, Link almost started to snooze, gazing at the peaceful scenery. Link's head fell back, though, and he jolted awake.

Upon hitting his head on the sand, he glimpsed a pattern on the rock he was situated on. It was familiar. The intricately carved lines in the sunset burned bright red in an unnatural manner, as if responding to it. Three triangles observing the eye under it, that had an iris that burned brighter in the twilit sun than the rest of the pattern, which bled a single tear, leading into the arcing mouth, angled up in a smirk. The rest of the rock was light gray. There was no mistaking what the rock was, now. It was a Gossip Stone. But Link had never seen a Gossip Stone in this part of the landscape. When did it get there? Getting up and brushing himself off, Link searched his tunic for the tool he needed to extract a secret from the mysterious stone. The stones apparently had excellent hearing, and overhead interesting things and recorded them in its memory. Or maybe it read minds?

Link found the mask he needed. It had the same pattern of the Gossip Stone, except the eye pattern was without exception, always red. The mask was white with a yellow iris that seemed to have the glow of a curious person's eyes. Taking off the Keaton Mask and putting the Mask of Truth on his face, Link looked through the transparent yellow of the eye. He placed his hand on the Gossip Stone's eye and it responded accordingly. It spoke in an airy mysterious manner. "To know who you are, you must know who your enemy is. Tell me, courageous Hero of these lands. What is it you fight against? Why do you fight them?" Link discarded the question, even though his mind flashed to Zelda, Malon, the Zola, and every kind and good person he'd met in his life. He queried when and why the stone got here. "Ah, my boy, that is exactly it. You know my kind. We are Gossip Stones, and will always be here when there is sweet knowledge to be obtained. If you weren't protected from my gaze, I would have extracted just who you think you fight for." Link's expression under the mask was of irritation. What exactly was protecting him? He asked the Stone what information it yielded. "I know many things, Hero. For one, I know a youth came in here not too long ago. This person walked in the same gait as yourself. You two are very similar, give or take a few years." Link tensed. "My brothers and sisters tell me you might very well know this person. In fact, many of them are dead certain of it. Tell me, coveted Hero, who might this person be?" The Stone seemed to be playing with him. None of the other Stones were so mouthy.

Link thought through a list of people it might be, knowing that he was trying to guess who the Zola was. It's not like Link hadn't though of it before. Who would he know that could take him Epona? The only people that fit that requirement lived in Termina. Could it be Romani? She and Malon should be about the same age, now... That could be why the Zola panicked whenever it was in her presence. Perhaps being a Zola makes you sound more masculine? Romani's good at fooling people. She could have ditched her odd speech pattern. Link's eyes wandered to the Zola behind him. It certainly didn't look like anyone he'd known. It opened its mouth and closed it again, making odd slurping noises. Link viewed this with slight confusion and turned back to the Gossip Stone. "Hehehe... Figured it out yet? It looks like you're onto something..." Link thought this comment was very suspicious. He settled on the Romani theory. He decided not to ask if this was right.

Link and the Gossip Stone stared at each other unblinkingly for minutes. The sun was going down and the Zola breathed in and out in an unnerving manner. "So, Hero. Let me ask you again. Who do you fight for?" Link scowled and kicked the Stone in agitation. "Now, now. It's rude to kick stones." Link scowled a bit deeper and turned around, walking towards Epona. The sun had finally disappeared beyond the scalding horizon. "Oh, and Hero." Link turned his head while mounting Epona. "Don't swing your sword at the obvious." The Gossip Stone was silent, with Link staring at it for a few minuscule seconds. Without warning, the Stone let out a cackle as it beeped, blinking a bright red. Link's eyes widened. He grabbed the Zola by the hand, pulled him onto Epona's saddle, and turned Epona around with a commanding shout. The horse did as commanded, and braced herself. She'd heard and understood every word made by the sinister Gossip Stone. She didn't trust this sudden action either. As the Stone continued cackling and beeping and blinking red, Link's ears were ringing. He looked back. The Stone was blinking ever faster, taking an abnormally long time to detonate. Upon looking into the Gerudo Fortress' entrance path, he saw the malevolent cackling had forced many Gerudo to light lanterns in their window as they were jarred from sleep.

Epona didn't take time to wonder why Link was hesitating. She ran to the beginning of the entrance path, turned sharply, and ran full speed towards the canyon. Jumping, she let out a very loud thought and a whinny. _Seriously, Link, I'm going to_ **kill**_ you!_

While airborne over the canyon, he gripped the uncaring Zola with one hand and wrapped the other arm around Epona. Beneath the whinnying of his horse, the insane Gossip Stone's laughter, and the flapping of his cloak in the wind, he could hear a death threat aimed at him. He would have assumed it was the psychotic Gossip Stone if it didn't sound a lot like a girl. Link assumed it was a memory of Tatl being played back in his mind during this dire situation. As soon as Link and Epona, joined by their amphibious guest, got out of the moonlit Gerudo Valley, they heard the echoing of mad laughter before they saw a huge burning red cloud of debris and sand which exploded from the space they were previously occupying ten seconds before. The blast's force made Link cover his ears and Epona rear on her hind legs. The wind was carrying in their direction, slightly east, as it had been since that afternoon, and they were showered with millions of grains of sand and the echoing of one defective Gossip Stone. Epona closed her eyes in agitation. _This is doing_ _nothing for my hair!_

Link would have heard Epona's dilemma if he weren't absorbed in thought. He looked back at the cloud, eyes protected by the eye in his mask. He wondered why the Stone acted so abnormally and if the Gerudo would think they did it. Why would they blow up an unimportant part of their canyon? Link's queries were almost immediately answered as he heard incredibly loud thuds and splashes that shook the ground during the shower of sand. Link's eyes widened further. That explosion was stronger than it looked-- and that was saying something! The Gerudo Canyon's river would have immense boulders in it and the exit would be even harder to pass through. He'd have a lot of explaining to do. The laughter of the Gossip Stone died long after its owner, fading only after all the sand had settled. It seemed the awful thuds of the collapsing west side of the canyon stopped for a little bit, but as soon as Link got comfortable, a thud that overshadowed even the previous crashes of rocks engulfed his hearing. Epona sulked slightly, mourning the loss of her dying tree friend, which had kept her company for eight hours. _Idiot..._

! ! !

The Gerudo were in a panic, some of them leaving their sleep, carrying their lanterns and spears outside wearing nightgowns and sloppily applied uniforms. The Gerudo Training Grounds guardswoman was ordering everyone to their positions as the fortress leader applied similar directions, wearing her leopard spotted two-piece uniform over her nightgown, hair in a very sloppy ponytail. "To your defensive posts! Kona! Yaru! Investigate the explosion! Archers! Get to higher ground and await your orders!" Kona rubbed her temples, wearing a pink bathrobe over her hastily thrown-on uniform, clutching a spear halfheartedly. iAgain, I'm ordered to investigate the weird stuff! What is it with these people?/i The Gerudo collectively watched the billowing cloud of smoke and debris blowing eastward. The Training Grounds instructor continuously barked orders, "Do not reveal your position or presence until we hear from Kona and Yaru! If they aren't back in ten minutes, then the Green section shall advance forward with caution! That is all!" The Gerudo with a similar uniform to the Head Gerudo, with the exception of its green color, nodded, holding two curved bucklers.

! ! !

Link waited, listening to the mayhem of the Gerudo, thinking about what to do. Should he go back and explain that it wasn't his fault? Link patted Epona, still wearing the Mask of Truth, and dismounted her, instructing her to not go anywhere. Epona sat still, not complaining a bit. The Zola on her back was licking his lips and his eyes of the offending sand with his long tongue.

Link put his Mask of Truth back in his pocket, equipping the familiar Keaton Mask as he ran as fast as he could to the canyon edge, all the while hearing, "Show yourself!" being brought to his ears by the ever fiercer wind. Link waved his arms to the Gerudo, shouting words of apology and explanation, but the Gerudo couldn't hear him over the wind. He heard them, though, their voices almost amplified in the howling wind, which was starting to chill him to the bone. "You! Did you betray us and prevent our exit!?" Link shook his head vigorously, still shouting that it wasn't his fault. The Gerudo didn't appear to be getting Link's message. "We don't know what you're saying! You didn't do it?" Link nodded his head this time, pointing to a boulder that sat next to him, trying to get them to see it was a Gossip Stone. Kona frowned. "Yaru... What is he doing?"  
"Pointing to a rock."  
"I thought so."  
"HEY!_ Is what caused this still around_?", Kona shouted.

Link shook his head from across the canyon. Kona sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, other hand still aiming the spear in Link's direction. "Okay, but how are we going to fix this?" The platform that once lead to the entrance to the Gerudo Fortress was half gone. Link couldn't see the damage to the Gerudo Canyon's river, as it was too dark, so the damage was vague. Link gestured a "Halt!" to them, as if to say, "Wait here!" Once the message was confirmed with an "Okay! We expect your return!... Or else!", Link dashed back to Epona, mounted her, and took off towards Hyrule Castle.

Since it was night, Stalchildren awoke from their slumber, enearthing their skeletal bodies at every corner. Epona plowed through them, pushed onward by Link's frantic yells. In half an hour of mad galloping, they finally made it to the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town. It was up, though, to prevent nocturnal enemies like invaders or Stalchildren. Link halted Epona, who was foaming. The Zola was just sitting on Epona's back, breathing in his unnerving fashion. Link tensed as he saw the closed bridge. What could he do? Stalchildren started to emerge from the ground rapidly, cornering them with their glowing red eyes and toothy grins. Epona squirmed uncomfortably._ Do something, Link!_ Link's mind was racing. What _could_ he do? Link eyed their grins with nervousness. He couldn't possibly take them all. There were almost a hundred coming their way. The small army of skeletal offenders reached their short arms out, ready to damage Link in their twisted fun. Were they laughing at him? Laughing...

Link's eyes widened as the answer came to him.

_Link entered the cursed house seven years ago... It was astoundingly creepy. The house's only occupiers were many Golden Skulltulas and a host of laughing Stalchildren, who didn't care at all if Link cut them down. The whole scene was mocking him in its supernatural oddity. All they did was laugh, all day, without exception. They sat on book shelves and laughed. They never attacked Link, which almost made them more disturbing..._

He inserted a hand into his tunic, trying to make out which mask he was in desperate need of. The Stalchildren were within ten meters of Link and company when Link finally dropped his Keaton Mask into his tunic and donned the Captain's Hat, a skeletal memento of the previous Captain. The Stalchildren collectively stopped moving with their mouths agape. Suddenly, their fixed mouths seemed to stop smirking at them. They all straightened up and saluted Link. "Welcome back, Captain! We weren't expecting you! May we be of assistance?" Link nodded and ordered them to make a chain of themselves over the moat, then make a ladder of themselves over the castle walls. "Yes sir!" The mass of bone constructed an entrance over the gate in under fifteen seconds, and Link was satisfied, a bit impressed with the monsters. He walked over them, careful to avoid stepping on their faces, and climbed the literally monstrous ladder. Link, now on top of the castle wall, shouted down to the guard supervising the bridge to let it down. Link's face was familiar in the torchlight, but what was that bone-chilling hat of his? The guard nervously complied, striking the pavement with his spear, which seemed to be the universal signal for, "Let them through!"

The guard's hearing was visited immediately by a series of splashes followed by distinct, "Gack!" noises. When the gate was fully open, the guard noticed many unnerving things. There was an army of monsters at the bridge. Link grabbed onto the chain of the descending bridge and hopped off near the end of his ride. What was more unnerving about the monsters was how Link ordered them around. He heard Link issue an order to stay on standby until the next time he ordered them to arise, which meant they would be in the ground until the next time he needed them. The collective group of Stalchildren saluted him, "Yes sir!" They spun into the ground simultaneously, and Link mounted Epona. The guard was heavily confused, scratching his head under his helmet. _Is that a Zola on his horse?_ Indeed, Link rode through town sporting a monster on his horse, which was licking its eyes with an indifferent expression. The guard's demeanor went from stiff and attentive to slackjawed and disbelieving. Link shook his hand, and thanked him. Upon letting go, the guard's arm went limp. As Link rode towards Hyrule Castle, the Zola repositioned itself on the horse to observe the guard. It stuck its long tongue out at him, still without expression, and the guard seemed to give up. He called for the bridge to be pulled up and he lied down, falling asleep.

-Chapter End-


	15. Chapter 15: A Sinister Spring

**NOTE:** The Ice Fairy's general origin comes from Link to the Past. Which explains the Ice Rod.

**Chapter 15: A Sinister Spring**

Epona galloped through Hyrule Castle Town in the dark of the newborn night. She carried two passengers, this time, Link and a Zola. Epona didn't let the weight of the Zola impede her as she feverishly rushed through the streets. Arriving in the square, she jumped over the fountain, making a beeline for the Castle gate. Link was holding the wrist of the inexplicably content Zola behind him, all the while maintaining a hold on Epona's neck so he didn't fall off. When the guard watching over the gate was in sight, Link let out a warning yell to open the gates. The guard was startled, jumping slightly, and quickly opened the barrier. Link was starting to think something was wrong; was the Gossip Stone trying to kill him? No, it seemed to be trying to inconvenience him. Or maybe it was trying to inconvenience the Gerudo... Link's eyelids were reaching their limit. What will happen to the Gerudo?

Epona quickly halted at the front door of the castle, making Link and the Zola jump off from the sudden stop. The castle was guarded by several soldiers that recognized Link. They were, however, suspicious of why he was in such a hurry. Epona breathed in a deep breath. _I'd say I made pretty good time, there._ Link ran through the hallways to the Zola's room, the odd twin in hand. Link finally found the old door. He tried the doorknob; it was locked. The Zola in Link's possession seemed to be less airheaded. It looked around and seemed to be thinking, its nostrils flaring every now and again. Link knocked on the door, trying to wait patiently. Stirring was heard on the other side of the worn wood. The door opened slightly and a glinting eye appeared behind the eyehole of a mask. It seemed to widen as it saw its guests. The door closed for a few seconds and reopened, revealing the Zola whose duplicate stood next to Link. He spoke in his slithering voice.  
"Ah, you have retrieved him! Excellent! I am very grateful for this!" The Zola embraced Link, patting him on the back. Link was uncomfortable with the hug, but he somehow found it very familiar. Which was likely because he probably was friends with this person sometime or another. Link still couldn't really decide who it might be. Though he could see Romani in his mind dressing as a man and looking for him, (after all, Zelda did something similar) he couldn't see her being weirded out by a duplicate of herself. Romani would probably think it was cool.

The Zola walked to his counterpart slowly, still dressed in a cloak and the Kafei Mask. He examined the creature, who had once again descended into his state of empty-headedness. The cloaked Zola put his scaly hands to his chin and poked the opposite monster's cheek.  
"So... How does this work?" Link was also expecting something a bit more interesting than the newly gained ally's odd breathing pattern again. The Zola looked Link in the eye. Link saw his glinting inhuman eyes behind the mask. "So I'm assuming you know what happened to me, right?" Link nodded. "So why won't I change back? Hmm..."

He turned around and started contemplating. Eventually the Zola turned around and started poking and prodding his doppelganger. Exhausting every possible way to combine, he eventually gave up. "Don't tell me... We have to go back and ask the fairy?" Link eased his pose a little and put his forehead in his hands. Oh well. He'd eventually have to face the fairy anyway. Why did it have to be tonight? Link gestured for them to follow him. They obliged. "Sorry for the unfortunate turn of events. I thought I'd just be back to normal like that." He made something that seemed to be a feeble attempt at a snap of the fingers, diluted and defeated by the unfortunate state he was in.

Each of them walked out of the front doors of the great Hyrule Castle, and the guards indeed beheld a very odd sight. Followed by the coveted hero of Hyrule was a cloaked man, and an oblivious non-hostile Zola. What's more odd is how each one of them mounted Epona. Epona snorted under the weight. _Argh! I'm too tired to do this!_ Epona tilted her head down and Link patted her side. She refused to move. He jumped off Epona's back and searched his tunic. He grabbed a bottle of milk. Crossing his fingers, hoping it wasn't intoxicating, he offered it to Epona. He really should have labeled them... Epona sniffed the bottle and shifted, licking it. Link opened her mouth with one hand and poured the drink down her throat. _Ah! That's much better! _Epona had fire in her eyes. Her very breath seemed to be radiating energy. Link patted her jaw a couple times and smiled underneath his mask. The pair of Zolas merely spectated the event.

As Link mounted Epona, the guards got used to the oddity and merely stood alert as always. With a commanding shout, Link lead Epona out of Hyrule Castle's borders.

. . .

As Link and company arrived in Gerudo Valley, they noticed that the Gerudo Fortress was well lit and armed with what seemed to be the whole Gerudo race. There were ten women gathered on the other side of the canyon, each wielding spears that glinted in the moonlight. The Zora eyed the canyon's damage. "Woah, what happened here?" Link told him the story of the Gossip Stone and its cryptic advice. "Don't swing your sword at the obvious?" The Zola folded his arms in front of his chest and seemed to be trying to think. "I guess we'll know when we get there." When they reached the edge of the canyon, Link hopped off Epona and waved his arms at the Gerudo guards at the other side. They waved back, and the leader of the group tried communicating.  
"How will you get over? We can't find anything that might help!" Link had thought of this, and judging by the damage caused, it would be impossible for Epona to jump. What other way was there? There obviously wasn't anything to use his Hookshot on; it didn't extend that far. In his contemplation, he was startled when the scaly hand of his ally touched his shoulder.  
"Link, look. There's a tree over there. It's dying, but half its roots are exposed!" Link strained his eyes in the dark environment. Very faintly he could see the silhouette of the dying tree that he'd tethered his horse to. Epona likewise searched for it, and was very relieved to see it was intact even after the blast.

"You can't see it as clear as I can, but that thing's roots reach all the way down the canyon!" Link didn't get what he was saying. A thought came to his mind and his hand went into a satchel on his belt. Link withdrew four large nuts about the size of shooter marbles. Deku Nuts flashed with incredibly intense brightness when thrown, if just for a split second. Link chucked one at the opposite wall, and it collided with the rocky canyon. For a brief moment, he saw what he could possibly describe as one of the most deceiving trees in history. The dying tree definitely wasn't water depraved. Embedded and overhanging the rocky canyon were the roots of the impostor, which were large, long, and full of life. The roots dipped well past the river, which was now flowing over the many boulders and debris of the night's latest incident. The largest roots were the width of one of his arms, yet the tree itself was only about the size of his body, sporting leaves that combined, didn't seem to match the surface area of a small Gel. "Argh! Link, that really messed me up! I couldn't move or think; it really hurt my eyes!" The Zola on Epona's back even gave a reaction, covering its head with its arms, hissing slightly. Link apologized and told them to wait there.

The young Hylian again scoured his tunic for a valuable item... He withdrew the Zora Mask. Link looked to his Zola friend and turned around. He took the Keaton Mask off. He had both hands on the Zora Mask, and, taking a deep breath, placed it on his face. His vision failed; odd series of events and confused sounds engulfed him.

_I couldn't save them... The eggs fell into their hands... What could I do? What happens to me now? Will I lie in this foul water forever? Peace, Gods, please. I don't deserve it live if I can't protect them..._

The Zola with enough intelligence to know what was going on looked in horror at his companion. Link was writhing in pain, trying with difficulty just to stand up properly, all to keep a mask on his face. Not understanding what was going on, he dashed to the pained man.  
"Link! Link, say something! Link, what's happening!?"

_He was being pushed onto shore by an unknown youth. As he reached dry sand, he tried to walk forward, refusing to be defeated, but collapsed on his face. He turned around and looked the concerned youth in the eye. He could tell Courage burned in his soul. Now was his chance to give a last request. Standing up and taking his guitar out, he sang a lengthy song, explaining the severity of the events that were occurring. In the end, he sang his final words;_

_"Oh, somebody, somebody, please heal my soul."_

"Link! Hey! Snap out of it!"

_The youth looked at him, this helpless loser of a Zora, and offered comfort in the form of a song. Its mysterious tunes gripped something in his heart and seemed to switch something on. He knew he couldn't go on any longer. Why not enjoy a bit of music during his last living moments? He fell into a deep soothing state. Before he accepted defeat, he saw himself with his band; his family._

"Hey! Link! Can you hear me!?" The Zola gripped Link by the shoulders and turned him around. What he saw shocked him. The man in front of him had become blue. His arms grew fins, his hat became part of his body, and his eyes had become blank and dark. The Zola leapt back in confusion, but turning Link around knocked the hero off balance. He tripped on his cloak and fell into the canyon.

The Gerudo witnessed this event, and even though they didn't know what was going on, they all aimed their spears at the Zola, in throwing position. A guard edged forward, "Why'd you do that"  
"I didn't mean to!"

Zora Link was now in freefall towards the Gerudo River. The frame-racking pain had subsided and he could grab hold of the situation. He unfolded the fins of his arms to right himself in midair, angled down in a perfect nosedive. The water approached, and Link slid under its surface, angling his fins perfectly without facing harm. He swam to the top of the water and waved a scaly hand upward, yelling a confirmation he was fine.  
The Zola looked down at the water and pointed, "See, he's all right"  
The Gerudo warriors lowered their spears. "You're lucky he didn't break something."

Epona turned to the Zola and hooved at the ground. _Those masks were given to him by defeated souls. They allow him to use their being to achieve his means._ He looked at Epona in confusion.

Link looked around, trying to find where the vines were. Swimming forward, his foot touched what felt like a boulder. Standing up on the rock mass, the amphibious hero felt his way around the dark canyon. At last a fin brushed against a fibrous tentacle, and he grabbed hold. On second thought, Link first took off the mask; the Gerudo weren't used to him as a fish. To his dismay, he found the soggy cloak much more noticeable. After wringing his cloak out, he proceeded up the steep wall, climbing along the hardy roots. When he reached the top he was greeted with the end of a spear, which just as quickly receded.  
"Oh, sorry. Um. Welcome back." A hand reached out for him, which Link grabbed. The Gerudo woman pulled Link off the edge of the cliff into a standing position on solid ground. They were stronger than he'd expected. As Link brushed himself off and wrung out his cloak, the Zolas on the opposite edge accompanied by Epona were waiting. The Zola waved and shouted to him.  
"Hey! Warn me next time before you start having a mental breakdown!"

Link flashed a thumbs-up at him and turned to the Gerudo group's leader, explaining that the two monsters would not merge into a single being.  
"Ah, yes, that would be problematic indeed. Which would mean you'd have to defeat the Ice Fairy, correct?" Link nodded. "Well, let me take you to her."

The Gerudo grouped around Link and lead him to the Fortress, where the Training Grounds Instructor awaited him.  
"You very well may need this. Good luck." Handing Link his bow and quiver, she made eye contact with him and patted his shoulder. "We're waiting on standby outside the entrance if you need any help." Nodding, the hero walked to the specified entrance they spoke of. It was in a rocky wall near the entrance to the Desert of Illusions. There, on the floor of the hollow stone room, was a hole descending into unknown depths. A soft blue light escaped the gap in the rocks. Link walked forward, questioning how he'd get down there, but his soggy cloak wrapped around his leg and tripped him. The Gerudo gasped as he fell head-first into the hole, and each tried to grab him before he fell. They all missed him, however, owing to the fact that ten people tried to occupy the same space at the same time, which caused many bumping of heads and many angry sentences to be born.

Link, however, was experiencing a somewhat more pleasant experience. He wasn't expecting the hole to be like the ones that rocks concealed. He floated slowly to the ground in a wide beam of light. Near the end of his descent, he'd almost completed righted himself, sitting in a somewhat cradled position, when the light dropped him on his backside. Link rolled over, trying to alleviate the pain in his behind. Voices called from above.  
"Link! Are you all right?" The hero's pain could only allow him to yell a feeble confirmation.

As the aching youth stood up, he beheld a very beautiful sight. He was standing on a fine sand. It wasn't desert sand; it behaved like sand located on beaches. The surrounding cave was illuminated by a wondrous spring that glowed a mystifying sky blue. The smell of fresh fruit lingered in the air, stopping only to tease Link's nose. There wasn't a fairy anywhere, however, and he was starting to get suspicious. Link advanced, observing the spring at the back of the cave. Water trickled playfully through cracks in the walls, feeding the pool of water. It was likewise fed by an unknown source seemingly coming from even further underground; water spread outwards away from the center.

The translucent blue waters entranced Link. The spring seemed to be tempting him. _Go on_, the spring said to him,_ Splash around a bit..._ The hero's face was glazed over in a wanting expression. His clothes _were_ soaked. The urge was strong, but it seemed to be interfered with. The urge swooped in and out of Link's mind haphazardly, as if it couldn't get through to him. Just the odd sense of being urged to do something on and off was enough to raise suspicions. Link threw away the idea of bathing in the spring, instead choosing to sit down in the sand and wring out his cloak a bit more.

A rumbling sound awakened from the walls of the cavern. The tremor seemed to reach above ground as well, as the Gerudo's orders and speech had become frantic outside. "Link! Are you OK down there? Respond immediately!" Link shouted back another confirmation, but the rumbling progressed further, gaining power. "LINK! Do you need help? What's happening down there!?" At the end of her words, something sounded like it was breaking. The Gerudo's yells were a sign they were running away. The entrance hollow had caved in, blocking out the beam of light that meant his exit. Eyes wide, Link stood and drew the Great Fairy's Sword, similarly equipping his Mirror Shield, facing the spring. The waters started to rise and become restless, waving up and down.

In the center of the spring was a hazy image, as if something was submerged there. The silhouette rose higher and higher, until it blasted up from the depths, spraying water everywhere as she spun to a stop. Link looked on in fascination, despite being annoyed at his newly wet cloak. In front of him was a beautiful fairy making a flashy intro, spreading her four transparent wings. She had delicate blue skin with bright white hair that went down to her knees, with a nicely proportioned face and a brilliant opal dress. She would have been quite the lovely sight to behold if there wasn't an abnormally large insect gripping the back of her head. The fairy lifted her eyelids, which revealed large eyes with blue irises. However magnificent she looked, her gaze was as chilled as ice. In her left hand she wielded a fearsome looking blue staff with a large translucent blue orb at the top.

The fairy cackled in a high pitched voice that sounded like it might have been soothing at one point. She folded her arms and crossed her legs in midair, and made eye contact.  
"Well hello there, famed hero! I'm the ice fairy. You look familiar! I can't say that about many people, either!" Link scowled and raised his shield. "I would've finished you off, but for some reason, you're protected from the allure of my hot spring! Now why would that be, I wonder?" She winked one eye at him and flipped upside-down, matching eyes with Link. "You should really take a dip, though. You look _cold_." The orb at the head of the fairy's staff suddenly illuminated, casting a great blue light. The spring immediately turned into solid ice. The fairy started cackling again, holding her sides from the pain of her laughter. "I wish you would have jumped in! I'd hang the look on your face right on my wall!"

At this point, Link wondered why he always attracted the presence of insane women...

-Chapter End-


	16. Chapter 16: The Fairy's Flight

**NOTE:** Hah. Anyone spot an early chapter reference somewhere towards the end?

**Chapter 16: The Fairy's Flight**

The demented fairy sat upside down, holding her wicked ice rod, laughing uncontrollably. Her twisted laughter echoed in the softly lit cave, while pounding could be heard on the caved in exit, muffled voices filtering through.  
"LINK!? LINK, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?", the Gerudo screamed. Link had been eying the fairy in something close to fear, his blue eyes open in shock at this woman's dementia. What will she do? How does she fight? The man in green stood low to the ground before the insane sprite, holding the Great Fairy's Sword in one hand and the Mirror Shield in the other. In the soft blue light, the Fairy continued to laugh, raising a finger to the reflective shield and the purple and green armament.  
"Hero, you really do astound! That sword! It's of fairy design! Where did you get it? And that shield! Its face is priceless, like it's being tortured! I can see myself in it!" The fairy righted herself in midair, light blue legs crossed, the fearsome rod clutched in one of her hands. She smirked tauntingly at Link, whose mind was racing. Would the Mirror Shield be enough to keep her Ice Rod at bay?  
"Ah, Hero, Hero, Hero..." She folded her arms and shook her head. "Such a feeble defense. _Do you think that will aid you, Hero!?_" The fairy stood in midair, legs apart, rod pointing right at Link. He tensed and raised his shield, teeth clenched as he braced himself.

The ghastly blue orb atop the rod shone brilliantly, and sent a sparkling mass of energy at Link. The phantasmagorical shot collided heavily with Link's shield. It knocked the young man on his back hard, the rod's offensive strike bouncing off his mortified shield. The magical attack shot straight back at the one who issued it. The Ice Fairy grinned and brushed away the attack with the air that she felt it were dust on her dress.  
"Do you really think that ice will work against me, boy? This fairy _lives_ in ice!" The fairy cackled again as Link's head spun. He saw double of her and his temples were throbbing painfully. The fairy stopped cackling to float to Link's location, wearing a childishly delighted face.  
"I'm going to play with you a bit. You're kinda' cute." Her sparkling teeth were bared in the most sinister smile he'd seen any female wear. But what's with her? The fairy picked the struggling hero up by his sword hand's wrist with one hand. Link's head was limp, falling forward. The Ice Fairy lifted Link higher, trying to get him to make eye contact. She lifted his Keaton Mask.

As Link was being examined, he noted several things about the mad fairy. For one, she had very soft hands. She was indeed just as pretty up close, despite being insane, and the huge insect clinging to her head was nauseating. Link held down the bile to examine the light brown creature. It was firmly latched onto her head, and it had six disgusting legs. The large abdomen bulged slightly every few seconds. The entire insect was about the size of a small pumpkin. It was obvious that it was causing the fairy's strange behavior, which is why he could not harm the winged woman. The insect squirmed slightly. Link had been through a lot, though. He couldn't throw up at something this trivial. He'd eaten Anju's cooking before. Link grinned and laughed softly. The fairy put on a bemused expression, "Hmm? What's so funny?" The fairy looked at Link's face and shrugged, proceeding to throw Link lightly off to the side, which wasn't exactly light for most people. He shot across the cave and hit the side wall with a thud. Link's body was racked with pain. His breathing was shallow, and he could barely see straight. His attacker appeared double, and Link was reminded of the Zola who he may just value as an old friend.

The Ice Fairy again assumed her cross-legged position, casually picking something out of her fingernails.  
"You know, you're a bit boring. Here I am, looking at a man who seems to familiar, but he can't even get up after such minor playful acts." Link sat on the ground, looking at the sandy floor of the cave, weakly depositing the Keaton Mask in his tunic. "Oy! Do something! I need some entertainment once in awhile! It's boring being stuck in a cave all day." The aching hero reached into his tunic, using up some of his vital energy. He withdrew a bottle of milk and crossed his fingers. Link thrust the bottle forward, facing the fairy with one eye closed in pain; his Terminan, "Bottom's up!" sign. The Ice Fairy raised an eyebrow, putting on an interested face. Link unstopped the bottle with his thumb and chugged the drink down. The hero hoped the milk would not intoxicate him. But he only had a one in three chance. Would this help? The drink took effect immediately, and Link felt energized in more ways than one. His vision became more fuzzy, though, and he felt exceedingly dizzy. The cave seemed to be sailing rough seas. He'd picked the wrong bottle.

Link stood up, swaying back and forth. He tried to uncross his eyes and lowered into combative stance with some difficulty. The Ice Fairy cackled hard, holding her sides in pain.  
"You-you're drunk! Y-you can't even hold up y-your sword! Ahahaha!" Link slapped both sides of his face with his hands, trying to snap out of it. It was either this or the Fierce Deity's mask, and that was a definite no. The hero avoided that mask unless totally necessary. Link's vision started to heal, and he lunged at the fairy, who lazily swung the Ice Rod at Link, knocking him back ten yards. The youth rolled upon hitting the ground and stood up. He's wasn't going to get close any time soon. In his milk-induced adrenaline rush, he drew he bow and aimed an arrow at the Ice Fairy. With a determined expression, he almost fired it before he realized that the arrow had a deadly head on it.

Cursing himself, he put away the arrow, trying to extract arrows without their heads.  
"Are you going to _shoot_ me, Hero? I thought you protected innocents! How dare you point an arrow to this woman!" So it _was_ the bug. "No matter!" She twirled the ice rod like a baton and swung forward, launching another menacing missile. Link was still fumbling with his equipment; he barely had enough time to raise his shield. The blast knocked him back less than before as he braced himself. The chilling projectile made a noise like glass shards being rained onto a window as it bounced off the shield and flew through the air, freezing a patch of the cavern's ceiling. At last, Link withdrew a harmless wooden arrow. Nocking it, he aimed at the Ice Fairy. What good would it do? The Fairy released a chilling laugh as it pointed to Link holding his bow.  
"Deciding to go in the pacifist's way, hmm?" Link scowled and fired the arrow, which was brushed away by the Fairy's bare hand.  
"First you try to freeze an ice fairy and now you're firing pieces of wood at one? What's next, Hero? Will you pour water over my head?" Link might have guessed the fairy was out of breath as she decided to merely smirk at him. She had very good teeth.

Link nocked another arrow and tried to think. The milk was rushing through his veins, very similar to the effects of milk from Termina. Link's eyes widened; it _was_ Terminan milk!

_"The Rupee inflation is starting to agitate Hyrule's economy and everything, but then this strange cow wandered into our ranch right after you left it! It produced this intoxicating milk, which we sold in our café! Business skyrocketed!"_

The fairy shot another ice blast in Link's direction. Instead of shielding himself, he rolled sideways, arrow and bow still ready. Link kneeled on one knee, pointing the arrow at the fairy, one eye closed as he aimed.  
"Really, Hero, is that all you can come up with? You're getting boring." She flicked her ice rod in his direction, sending another wintery mass.

Link was in deep concentration. The ball of frost was rapidly approaching. He could hear the tinkling glass noise reverberating through his ears. The milk seemed to take care of the rest. Link's hands tingled slightly, his bow grew warm, the ice missile approached ever nearer. At last, the arrow tip ignited violently, casting bright light on the Hylian's face as flames erupted from the wooden shaft. Link let go of the bow string and the arrow lunged through the air, dissipating the incoming deep freeze and making its way towards the possessed fairy. Her eyes widened; she did not expect that. The lightening-fast arrow cut through her ice rod's attack, emerging from the frost with an invincible flame. Before the arrow hit the fairy's left arm, the arm holding the Ice Rod, Link could see the fear in her eyes. It was almost pitiful. The bright orange flames' glint gave company to the fear beheld in her pupils and the arrow made contact with her arm.

"Noooo_oooo_!!", she screamed, which descended into a banshee-like shriek that pierced Link's hearing. The fairy held her arm, writhing in pain. The Ice Rod dropped to the floor, and Link quickly leaped forward, rolled, and grabbed the artifact. Link turned around and ran towards the end of the cave which had started to rumble, shriek continuing. The insect was bulging in agony on the Ice Fairy's head. As Link fitted the Rod to his back, a portion of the ceiling collapsed just behind the fairy, who was holding her head, screaming to the best of her ability. Boulders and rubble fell around her, breaking the now weak frozen spring. Water sprayed everywhere, yet the debris refused to get near the fairy, seemingly dodging her. Link's instinct told him what to do.

The young Hylian charged forward, the hole in the ceiling gradually getting wider as stones fell from it. The downward landslide eventually made its way to the surface, and a beam of moonlight graced the space behind the still screaming Ice Fairy. The exit was in plain view. Now was his chance. Still running, Link lunged forward, sheathing his sword and latching onto the hovering fairy's ankle. In confusion, the Ice Fairy flew towards the moonlight, out of the cave spring. As Link held onto the amazingly delicate and smooth ankle, he wished that the shrieking would at least subside.

? ? ?

The Gerudo were all trying to remove the rubble to the entrance of the spring, in a large group of twenty, while the others had their spears pointed towards the buried portal. Suddenly, an awful noise accompanied by the sound of boulders crashing into water greeted them. All the Gerudo stopped what they were doing and covered their ears, searching for the sound. One of the Gerudo pointed up, covering her vacant ear with her shoulder.  
"Look!" The entire Gerudo tribe beheld the beautiful Ice Fairy, with a straggling man keeping firm grip on her ankle, cloak flapping in the wind. The Gerudo gawked at the sight. Link was on the ankle of a fairy, being dragged through the sky towards Hyrule Fields. As the screaming fairy flew out of sight, a Gerudo stood atop the rocky wall and called down.  
"Hey! They made another hole! We deserve a bath, right?" The Gerudo collectively made general signs of agreement as they too scaled the rocky wall, hauling rope in place of their abandoned spears.

! ! !

The Zola had his feet overhanging the edge of the Gerudo's now-broken canyon. His head fin twitched as he heard the most awful sound he'd heard in his life. Looking up, he saw Link flying through the air on the ankle of the fairy that disfigured him so. The Zola on Epona was covering his ears as well as Epona reared in agitation. _That idiot!_  
The more intelligent Zola mounted Epona quickly.  
"Let's go, Epona!"  
_Right!_

! ! !

Link had almost gotten used to the screaming, and had resorted to viewing the sights. In his airborne journey, he could see LonLon Ranch, and the vast Hyrule Field. Link strained his vision hard and tried to locate his home inside the Kokiri Forest from such a high altitude. The fairy, though, prevented him from doing that as she pulled into a nosedive, still screaming and holding her head. The insect was still bulging disgustingly. Link had not expected this, and searched his mind desperately for something to do. He didn't have time to react as the fairy pulled out of the dive sharply and whipped Link into the ground. Link had fortunately landed on his back, where his shield was equipped, and started rolling violently. As his long spiraling journey came to a halt, his dizzy state barely made out the Fairy raising her arm towards him.  
"I'll _kill_ you!", she yelled, forming a misty ball of frost in her hand. Why did she even need the rod?

Link slowed to a stop, face up, on the ground. He was much too dizzy and aching to do anything. He didn't think he was even composed enough to direct a bottle of milk into his mouth. He tried moving his right arm, but it was blocked by a large something that felt like a rock. Link's eyes were spinning as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at the murderous fairy aiming at him with her uninjured arm. The arm by the rock twitched in weakness and his hand grabbed the rock for support. Link's eyes widened to breaking point. He couldn't believe his luck!

The ice fairy charged her lethal attack as the weakened Hero looked at his executioner. The moonlight shone prettily on her bright white hair and dress. She grinned; he was in her sights and he wouldn't get away. Her eyes flicked involuntarily for some reason and they returned to find she had lost Link's position. Where was he?  
"What!? That's impossible! Where did you go!?" The fairy lowered her arm and looked frantically around. She'd lost him. "Where are you!?"

Chapter End


	17. Chapter 17: The Obvious

**NOTE:** I suppose I should warn you that this chapter has some logical flaws, like with the activation of the Mirror Shield. Oh well. I do this for dramatic effect, you see... Spoiler alert ahead, though. Some flashbacks of Majora's Mask in there. Hope someone appreciates the time I took into trying to highlight the fears and awful experiences Link went through, though. Can't be courageous if there's nothing you're afraid of.

**Chapter 17: The Obvious**

The chilled fairy frantically searched the surrounding area, trying to locate where the hero had gone. Out of the corner of her eye, she seemed to notice a mobile green figure, but she couldn't seem to focus on it long enough to do anything. The climate of Hyrule in general had become quiet and balmy, the air abundant with moisture from the rainy season, clouds lazily floating on through the night sky. But the air around Hyrule Field was still very chilly due to the possessed fairy's rage. She clenched her teeth and glared at the empty space around her.  
"I know you're there! Where are you hiding!?" The ice fairy's blue eyes glinted with madness and wrath, and anyone with half a mind would probably keep away from her. "I promise I won't kill you slowly!"

Still holding her scorched upper arm, the fairy hovered swiftly around the field, looking for anything that resembled Link. On the edge of her vision, something a brighter green than the fields burst into vision, with peach colored arms and an odd hat. Hovering, the enraged fairy flew forward, arm outstretched, and launched a powder blue projectile at the figure. On contact, the imposing sight froze and crumbled into chunks of ice, bright particles leeching through. The night was still, a curious sprite lingering in the atmosphere. She landed on the ground, feet making a rustling sound in the grass, which froze into fragile glass-like shards. Approaching the defeated crumbling silhouette on the crunching remains of the wintery grass, the ice fairy bent down, kneeling to get a better look.

Silence pervaded the nocturne air. Nothing stirred or existed in the presence of the ice fairy and her score. The fairy's white dress and matching hair gave an eerie glow in the moonlight, her blue skin emanating frost and malice. As the fairy's sapphire eyes scanned the remains of the offender, a sharp sound shattered the moonlit night. Shards of the sky seemed to explode as it was punctured by the sound of a taut bowstring being released, letting forth a blunt and fiery projectile. The grass glowed in awe at the arrow that streaked through the air at incredible speeds. The ice fairy's eyes spoke fear and the insect on her head was frantically squirming, screeching like mad. The fairy managed to dodge the arrow, which continued on in a determined path.

The unfortunate victim of the arrow's set path was a Zola on horseback. The pair of Zola were on Epona, riding towards the battle at breakneck speeds. The Zola in front's cloak was clipped by the arrow, setting the clothing ablaze instantly. Epona reared and both the Zola were thrown off, erecting a cloud of dust in their general area. The ice fairy grinned and shouted to the surrounding area.  
"You know, I can't see very well tonight." In midsentence, she flew towards the scrambled Zola.

Link tensed from his hiding spot, unequipping his bow and charging forward. The two Zola were on the ground, wrestling the Kafei mask from each other. The dull witted Zola was frightened by the bright arrow and was trying to shield his eyes with the visage, while the other was trying to get it back after throwing off the blazing cloak. The ice fairy charged forward at full speed, arm raised with a bright magical attack ready. Both Zola didn't seem to notice as they clambered onto their feet, trying to obtain the mask. The fairy unleashed her vicious blast upon one of the fish-men, freezing him into a block of ice. The victor of the mask was looking in shock at the dazzling attacker; it was unsure which one had claimed the prize of the battle.

The winged woman charged another spell in her right hand; something green. She fired it upon the masked man in front of her, and the bulging light brown insect unclenched itself from the ice fairy's head, leaping onto the stunned Zola's instead. The ice fairy collapsed from her high position in the air and the green burst took its toll on the masked Zola immediately. The Zola threw its arms out, apparently in some sort of pain, howling incoherently. Link ran forward, trying, at least, to catch the falling fairy. The air around Hyrule Field immediately became pleasant and warm.

The brilliant blue fairy landed in the hero's outstretched arms, unconscious and snoozing. Her face was nicely proportioned and looked like that of a sleeping child's. Link examined the fairy, checking to see if the back of her head was damaged by the insect, blushing slightly as the aroma of her fruit-scented hair made him want to inhale a bit closer to her head. Her transparent wings were folded behind her, unscathed by the night's happenings. Link ran to the nearest tree, surprised at how light she was. Setting her down sitting upright on the wooden monument, he drew the Great Fairy's sword and the Terminan Mirror Shield, discarding the cloak for the fairy's use. Link wrapped the fairy in the warm cloak, and sped towards the Zola's torture, stopping by the frozen Zola's stationary figure. The masked fishman had transformed into a great beast, one that barely resembled a Zola.

The Zola's tail grew longer and wider the torso became monstrous and more pronounced. Kafei's Mask seemed to meld into the behemoth's face, which had become extremely rough and gigantic. It resembled a gigantic reptilian pig with a Zola's face. The beast roared, directing its vision towards the moon that rested lazily upon the night sky. Its mouth dripped flaming saliva that made hissing noises as it streaked towards the ground. The monster stopped its vicious cries as it just seemed to have noticed Link. The howl still echoing through the air, a slithering voice rang out in a way that could only be described as telepathic.  
_Everything's so clear to me now! It's like someone drew out a chart with instructions in my very eyes!_

Link tensed, his reflective shield raised. The grimacing shield faced the gigantic beast with a shocked expression, like always. The fire spitting from the Zola creature's mouth reflected excitedly against the terrified defense, now shining bright red in the presence of the glowing embers. The monolithic voice called to the hero again.  
_Ah, you're wearing a magical mask, eh? It looks a bit lopsided._  
Link clenched his teeth behind the Stone Mask he recently acquired from his rolling dive. Despite finding it at the right moment, it had become worthless to him.

Roaring in what seemed like a raucous laugh, the beast unhinged its massive jaw and flame erupted from the back of its throat, forcing Link to retreat backwards.  
_Ahaha! Whatever evolutionary turn the Zola took, it was for the better!_ Ending the sentence, the behemoth charged a massive fireball that rested on the back portion of its tongue. Link raised the shield higher, crouching down on the tired ground.  
_Hah! You still think that will help you?_ The Zola-beast stomped on the ground and breathed the massive projectile at the stationary Link, who had sheathed his sword to use his other arm for better bracing himself.

The ball of fire collided with Link's shield with massive force. Link expected to be launched back or to be bathed in flames, but neither sensation came. Instead, the miniature sun shrank to half its size and bounded back at the issuer of the attack. Link's eyes widened as the surprisingly ineffective attack was swallowed by its creator, who didn't seem to mind the flames at all, issuing smoke from his nostrils.  
_Don't think your shield can save you now!_ The Zola beast's mouth opened wide and breathed smoke into the balmy air. It closed its mouth again, and tendrils of the unpleasant air crawled from the corners of its mouth.

Hyrule Field started to rumble as the creature stomped on the ground with its massive clawed feet. Link stared at his shield. It seemed to emanate energy from its shiny surface, which was grimacing back at him.

_The Twinrova sisters circled him, firing flames and frost. Just trying to keep on the main platform was hard enough. His only offense was his defense; the Gerudo's Mirror Shield._

With a determined look on his face, Link ran towards the frozen Zola, still in a block of ice. The gargantuan beast again reared and released a ball of fire from its maw, directing it at the sprinting youth. Link blocked the oncoming projectile with his gaping shield. The deadly sphere climbed into the sky, dissipating slowly.  
The iced Zola had a blank expression on his face, obviously unphased or unable to express a reaction. Link drew his bow and took a blunted arrow out, concentrating on the tip, which had burst into a fierce flame. The hero released the bowstring, letting the arrow fly into the mass of frost. The arrow collided with the frozen amphibian, and bounced off, flame extinguished.

A rough and monstrous voice beat down on Link's mind again.  
_Hahaha! The ice fairy's chill is one of the most powerful ones in the world! Your burning twigs will do nothing! Without a steady heat source to thaw him, he's doomed! I give him ten minutes. Zola can hold their breath for about that long._  
Link clenched his teeth in frustration.  
_There's not much you can do, Hero! I'll tell you what! He can freeze to death, and you'll have the pleasure of burning to death!_ A flaming mass exploded from the beast's mouth, which was caught by Link's Mirror Shield as he dropped his bow and quiver. He was on one knee, now, looking at the ground with blank fury in his eyes, mouth expressionless. He held the shield in one arm, deflecting the oncoming fire as if he didn't care anymore. Determination took hold of his mind.

Link's Mirror Shield started blinking red, making an odd noise as if it was ready for something. Link concentrated hard on the reflective defense on his arm. Something in his mind slipped into the shield with a somewhat warm feel to it, as if his very blood was heating up. The gaping shield stared at the frozen Zola as Link directed it to the unfortunate creature. A roar erupted behind the hero and his shield, and stomping shook the ground. The frantic youth with the frightened shield concentrated harder. The Zola's eyes seemed to move within the frost prison. Link's eyes leaked warm tears, his teeth clenched to breaking point as he watched the hopeless Zola in a fit of desperation. Will another die tonight? Will he fail to save another?

_Link ran awkwardly through the snow as a Goron, treading across the frozen lake with snow and frost biting at his heels. He could swear that his rocky eyebrows had cracked. Tatl hid in Link's hat, taking refuge from the extreme cold. Tatl exited the hat momentarily to look around. She stopped at once and rang loudly.  
"What's that? There's something on that frozen lake!" Link squinted his blue Goron eyes and shaded them with his hand. There was a bulk of something on the iced lake in the midst of a gathering of gigantic snowballs. They approached it with curiosity.  
"Hey! Isn't this snowball bigger than the others?"_

The shield would not react, and a loud screeching roar cracked like lightening over Link's head. His vision was blurring with tears and frustration. The Zola didn't have much time left.  
_What are you doing, Hero? You can't glare a hole through the walls of ice!_ However, Link was determined to let the shield do the glaring. But it would not work. The ice covering the Zola glinted in the light of the spring moon, and Link's mind tensed under more pressure. His mind flashed back.

_Upon reaching the mysterious mass, Tatl examined it closer. Link could see a silhouette of something in the crystalline behemoth. Tatl rang loudly once more.  
"Whoa! He's frozen solid!" Link's eyes widened and his teeth clenched. He pressed his face against the ice and saw a face staring back at him in melancholy. The visage looked sad and lost, trying to find something, or someone.  
"Wow! He's one ancient Goron, isn't he?" The frozen figure was indeed a Goron, caught helplessly in the sparkling ice._

The Zola's eyes were moving around frantically, his mouth agape. Sparks fiercely formed within the ice, but it could not free itself with fire.

_Link freed the frozen Goron with spring water. He turned out to be the Goron Elder. He had a horribly hunched, rocky back, and his lower lip protruded far past his upper lip. The elderly Goron had been trying to help his village.  
"As the Elder, I must do something about the situation the village has been plunged into." After rubbing his frail eyes with his cold hands, the old man looked at Link closely.  
"Hunh? Oh! You're Darmani!! But you're supposed to be dead! Am I hallucinating?" Link tried to help the elder to walk.  
"But... that's impossible. I refuse to flinch. If I can see past the illusion, you'll vanish in an instant!" He shrugged Link off, trying to walk by himself. Link gestured for him to wait, telling him to comfort his son who was crying in the village.  
"My son is crying because he misses me?  
My son misses me..."_

A tear rolled down the scared look covering Link's face. He was facing delirium. The Zola's eyes had started to roll listlessly. He tried to concentrate harder on the shield, which was still blinking pointlessly. The great Zola beast behind him roared louder. His mind was moving at tremendous speeds.

_"Ulp! Forgive me, my child! Your father has work to do! Darmani... Be you a ghost or a figment of my imagination, I no longer care. If you feel pity for my crying son... then please quietly sing my son to sleep with this song I am about to play on my drum. It is the very same melody that was often played for you when you were young..." Link broke eye contact with the ancient man. He couldn't bear to tell him his son really was dead. Link took out his set of drums and the feeble old Goron did the same, withdrawing a small single drum.  
"How did this song go... Umm... Ah, yes, yes! Like this!" He played a few notes, then stopped suddenly.  
"It's no good! I can remember only the beginning!... At any rate, I am counting on you." The Goron took his drum back and walked towards Snowpeak. He was wrapped in the blizzard, never returning._

Sweat erupted from Link's pores as he'd put every last ounce of his concentration on thawing the Zola, who had become slightly blue in the face. The Elder Goron's back flashed in his mind, and his mentality was on its edge. The beast's roaring seemed to slow in his ears. Flames erupted from the gaping shield, creating a pillar of fire that engulfed the magical ice. The shield burned red hot, casting a glow on the grass that stood in awe of the sight. The Zola's head was freed and the shield gradually stopped glowing. The fishman inhaled sharply, eyes closed. Link wiped his face of tears with his arm, and drew his sword, slapping the ice with the flat side of the blade. The prison broke and the Zola fell forward. From the odd breathing pattern, he could tell it was the lesser Zola.

The beast that shared the freed creature's form charged at Link, roaring ferociously.  
_What a waste of time! What do you fight for, Hero!?_

Chapter End


	18. Chapter 18: Your Enemy

**Chapter 18: Your Enemy**

The fields of Hyrule groaned under the stress of the monster that pounded through its scorched flesh. The world seemed to focus on nothing more than the two figures perched in this picture of dramatic struggle. With the whole world as his stage, the wind as his battle cry, Link knocked an arrow with brutal precision, and fired an icy projectile at the beast's extremities. The arrow contacted a ball of fire that erupted from its target's gigantic maw, and was neutralized. Steam filled the night air, and the stage flared with another ball of fire, dissipating some of the obscuring mist. The spot previously occupied by a man was completely alone. _Where are you hiding?_

Link took advantage of what precious time he had to attend the fairy at the foot of the tree. She snoozed silently, like a child, her arms sprawled behind her. Link shook her lightly, a scared but determined look etched onto his face. She woke slowly, apparently not particularly ecstatic about waking up. She sighed softly and opened her eyes slowly. Crystal blue eyes responded to Link's pleas— they were much kinder than before.

Her eyes widened further, and she looked inquisitively at the man before her. Link pointed frantically at the beast covered in fog in the middle of the field. The fairy gestured vaguely at the back of her head, made some punching motions, then curled into the cloak further and fell asleep. Link held a bemused expression at this as he placed the recovering zola next to her.

The great beast sniffed the air, and flapped its headfins. The air did not respond. He seemed to smile with what little humanity he had in his face; he managed to hop swiftly to the left and dodged another frozen arrow that erupted from what was left of the fog. _Ah, you've decided to fight back!  
_  
Despite the blatant appearance of a new threat, there still was no trace of his foe. The great Zola seemed to frown with irritation. _I'm tired of mind games. Do you wish to stand and fight or not?_ The beast lurked forward, sniffing lightly around. A whirring sound presented itself rudely to his ears. _What?_ Something approached the inhuman bulk, and it was zigzagging violently, whirring along with determination.

The beast sniffed, mouth closed, and eyed a small rodentlike object that appeared to be the source of the noise. A bombchu approached without hesitation to its target's growls. It whirred slightly more, hit a rock, and exploded. The creature looked at this, and sniffed slightly. It had done nothing whatsoever. However, there was a man clothed in green at the foot of the beast.

The flesh of the beast next to Link was extremely rough and smelly, and he mentally remarked so to himself as he shot a headless ice arrow into the extremities of the opponent. Blue light encased every corner of the monster, freezing his legs to the unfortunate ground beneath him. _What!? What have you done!?_ Link stepped back, and started trying to climb up the thrashing beast. _Stop that! Get off me!_ Link, who was clinging to the upper portion of the foe's leg, which was as large as a tree, grunted as he tried to keep his grip, but failed and was thrown to the ground at the front of the zola.

Link's attacker grunted in what sounded like an odd mocking laugh, then broke his right foot free, and stomped on Link, binding him to the ground by his chest. Link was severely hurt; his head was spinning, and he could taste blood. The offender's hot breath blew Link's hair back, which was now free; being knocked off had thrown his hat to the ground. The beast blew more heated breath into his prey's face. Link could barely feel it, just like he couldn't feel his arms or legs. _Bah! Such weak ice! So, this is the end, isn't it? Surely you have nothing to say before your life is extinguished?_

The occupied man under the foot of the likewise occupied creature clenched his bared teeth and moved his arms weakly. _You couldn't save him. You're totally worthless._, the voice rumbled, as the gargantuan jaw of the monster widened, flaming saliva dripping around Link. _You put up a good fight, though. It's too bad there aren't more like you. For them, I mean. For me, it would mean death. _The abnormality smiled at Link to his face, which was determined in trying to survive.

Flesh was melting around the outline of what seemed like an inhuman face in the middle of the forehead of the towering behemoth. Globs of liquid substance parted and fell in puddles around Link's face. A familiar purple-haired mask slowly emerged from it, staying put in the midst of the parting skin. _Worthless._

Something caught in Link's throat.

_"You're so worthless, Link." A young boy in a green hat and tunic pulled at his eye and stuck his tongue out at Link, likewise dressed. Link had fallen into the water trying to hop over the stepping stones in a pool of water to get something for Saria. Link had tears in his eyes, denying under his breath that he was worthless. His arm was scratched, but his prize was protected to the last; he'd held it over the water desperately, despite not knowing how to swim very well._

Saria approached the two, with a concerned glance at Link. She took Link by the shoulders and spoke softly. "What happened?"  
Mido chimed in; "He tripped jumping over the stones again. What a loser." Mido scoffed and turned around as he saw Saria tending to Link's wound. Link shrugged her off and offered her the result of his effort; a clean fruit, picked from a high tree. He was shivering from the cold of the water. Saria smiled and took the fruit happily, giving him half.

Mido folded his arms in contempt, mumbling. "Totally worthless…"

Later that day, Mido kicked Link to the ground and lifted him by the front of his tunic. "You're worthless! This forest doesn't need you! It would be better if you ran away and didn't come back!" The cruel child threw Link to the ground clenching his teeth, and walked away.

Link's breath was being crushed out of him, his legs had ceased to kick. Perhaps he _was_ worthless. The mask was mocking him with its vacantly open mouth. He had to at least figure out who it was he had failed to save. Link used some of the last of his strength to take out something that never seemed to occur to him. The Lens of Truth. A loud ringing was present in the man's ears and his vision started to blur. He slid the Lens over his eye, and all became clear. His eye was moving around on its own accord from the crushing pressure being applied to him. They jerked back and forth, but the glowing flames at the back of the creature's throat gave something for him to focus on. The Lens vanquished the bright fire from his vision as he focused on his vicious foe.

A man, arms and legs suspended like a marionette, hung lifeless inside of the Zola, unmoving. His hair matched the hair of the mask, and his build and clothes were familiar. It was Kafei.

Suddenly, life seemed to return to Link, and his eyes cleared. He thrashed under the heavy foot crushing his lungs. The zola stopped charging his flames and looked Link in the face. _You still think you can win?_ Link's hands had gone to work trying to lift the leg off himself. He was crazed, now, trying with all his might to destroy the thing controlling his friend.

_Hahaha! You're going to suffocate yourself at this rate! There's no way you'll be able to harm me under there!_ Link continued thrashing, his arms and legs moving to the best of their ability. Link's arms started to move more slowly, his legs kicked less fiercely. Link's arm had flailed behind him, and, in his rage, he grabbed the ice rod from his back and slammed it into the zola's leg. It froze instantly, and the beast reared, kicking Link far from his own reach. He was completely suppressed by ice that grew to even his other extremities.

Link ignored all pain and got up, charging at the beast yelling fiercely, wielding the Great Fairy's Sword in both hands. Link stabbed into the ice prison, using his sword as a pick to use for leverage. He hopped swiftly onto the monster's face, and bashed the screaming insect on it with the hilt of his sword. After a few blows, the bug fell over onto the ground, curled its legs into a fist, turned black, and exploded into a cloud of dark squares.

Link's strength faltered completely. The beast under him fell forward with all its weight, breaking the ice and making a sickening snapping noise that came from one of its front legs. The fairy was missing from the tree, flitting above the scene holding the other unconscious zola on her back. She waved her arm, and the remaining ice dissipated. Link was unstirring on the mouth of the slowly breathing creature underneath him.

She floated forward.

-Chapter End-


End file.
